Acceptance
by honaker.stephen73
Summary: Lynn is in love with her friend Margo. But she feels distressed; mainly because she is afraid of what will be thought of her. of how she might be viewed. On top of that her sexuality has caused her to fear the possibility of becoming an outcast.
1. Chapter 1

Acceptance: the skeleton in Lynn's closet Chapter 1

Lynn Loud is the epitome of tough and caring, she loves her siblings and defends them with sentimentalism; and terrifies her siblings would be bullies. But as Lynn Loud sat close to one of her teammates, and a good friend. A single thought had crossed her mind; why am I different? Am I disgusting? And will she hate me if I love her the way that Lori loves Bobby? After a good ten minutes of pessimism and dark thoughts she could faintly hear the whisper of her name; and a slow but steady increase in the decibel level of said whisper into a very loud shouting of her name. It had nearly made her jump out of her seat w-what is it Margo? Lynn had not realized it but she was weeping when Margo called her. "Listen Lynn, I am sorry about Sunday's game. I know that is probably the reason for your distress and I want you to know this; whatever is bothering you. Whatever is distressing you. I will listen to all of it; we are best friends so trust me okay."

Lynn just could not stand the fact that Margo was talking to her like this. Not because she was being mean, but the contrary it was the sweet and kind gestures she made through out their friendship. She was constantly reminded of the reason for her crush; it would cause an overflowing feeling of happiness. But that happiness was immediately followed by bitter loneliness and misery. Because she was a treasure hidden in a spot with no map to find it. She was an unreachable oasis she would never be able to truly appreciate. She was perfect. And Lynn was afraid; she was scared and mostly mad; at herself.

Lynn Loud went home deflated and depressed. She knew her brother would understand what was going on. He had a best friend with two gay parent's, why wouldn't he understand her position. As she walked in she was greeted by the twins.

Lola started "Hi Lynn, How are you my fine mademoiselle" and Lana finished "Hey, how are you. seriously, you look distressed. Lynn responded with a deflated shrug and a weak "I-I'm fine"

but before either twin even had a chance to respond to it Lori finished for them "quit lying Lynn, you are obviously distressed. you have puffy eyes and a weak smile; not to mention the fact that you could not even say I am fine without a whimper. What is bothering you? Is someone bullying you. I swear if someone is making you hurt I will make them hurt ten times over"

No matter how depressed Lynn was, there were two things she could not do. one; to admit her sexuality, she had no clue what her family's stance on gay rights were. But she could not take chances. and two; say anything that would make Lori search for a phantom assailant; not only did she not want to her best friend and crush getting; well crushed by her sister. But she would also not want to make her be mad at someone who did _nothing_ to her. Just because she had a secret did not mean she was heartless. So Lynn said the most believable thing she could think of

Lynn replied in a depressed tone; " I lost us Sunday's game. If i had caught the ball we would not have lost four to one; it is one thing to lose, it's another to lose with a grand slam' Lori just walked to her sister and hugged her "you are fine, you are one of the most talented baseball players I have ever met. please keep your head up okay?"

Lynn was only happy Lori bought it; with a smile she nodded; genuinely happy that Lori was ready to defend her sister in her time of distress. She walked to her room to go to bed when

Lucy had nearly made her jump out her skin " my soul hurts for you sister; in fact; I wrote a poem to ease the darkness that looms in you." Lynn picked up the letter as it read _ **"Blood is thicker than water, friends overpower foes. never weep never fear. your friend roommate and sister. Lucy is here. I am the darkness, but you are the light, I am the wicked, you are the kind, bad times befall you, and it is sad at times. but trust me it gets better with a friend by your side"**_ Lynn had finished the piece of paper in tears; sure, the poem was a little rocky, but an eight year old wrote it. And the meaning to it was far more important to Lynn than the words. without warning Lynn hugged Lucy and starting sobbing.

Lynn through tears asked Lucy to sit and talk to her "L-Lucy please I need to talk to you" Lucy simply sat on the bed. And Lynn knew she could not be clear cut about it, so she would have to vent while beating around the bush "what if I told you I was weird, I am different and am afraid of rejection and I am so-"

Lucy stopped her mid sentence "listen when I tell you this; you are the light. you are different. So what? I am the darkness, I am a walking stereotype for every type of goth. You think you are weird let me ask you this. She got in her face to emphasize her point **_"who do you think is not weird, huh? what do you think of yourself. there is nothing wrong with you. If someone has a problem with it; the problem is them and if you think any differently than you are fooling yourself."_** this outburst was out of place with Lynn, but it was in no way unwelcome, and Lucy knowing well enough of the distress of Lynn her dearest sister. So she figured she would make her feel better " Lynn, if you do not mind could I bunk with you tonight" Lynn was thankful for her sister and this was one of the most kind gestures she had ever experienced so she replied with confidence "please, and could you talk to me again before we go to sleep". Lucy nodded with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Acceptance: the skeletons in Lynn'c closet Chapter 2

Lynn was feeling a lot better about herself thanks to her sister. She knew that Lori would be upset with the thought of anyone interrupting her precious texting time with Bobbi. But she knew this had to be an exception, she needed to find an understanding, and she needed a confiding friend in Lori.

As Lynn approached and knocked on Lori's door she replied "I don't know who you are, but it better be good. I am texting Bobby boo-boo-bear". Lynn weakly and through slightly audible whimpers "Lori c-can we t-talk, please". Hearing Lynn talk almost immediately snapped Lynn back to reality, hearing her cry nearly broke her.

Lori said in an almost demanding tone "get in here, we need to talk". Lynn looked around and saw Lori, but Leni was missing. And she sure did not remember seeing her on the way up. Lynn simply asked "have you seen Leni, I swear I did not see her today". Lori informed her of the fact that she was turning in a fashion design into a really high maintenance fashion company"

Leni Loud was not stupid, she simply had ADHD and it made it really hard to concentrate; whenever Leni was concentrating on the subject she was talking about she always said the most thought provoking and intellectual things. The problem is that without her medication she has such trouble with concentration, she did things that would make her come across as well... _dim_. But it did not bother Leni because she knew better; in fact, Leni like to satirize the fact that people thought she was dumb; with humor. Eventually her family bought the story and treated her differently; everybody in her elementary school, started to carefully explain everything to her. Which was frankly insulting. Not because of them trying to help, but rather the way she was patronized and talked down to like she could not even count to four. Leni took it for a long time until the current election. Leni was and is not old enough to vote; but, she knew her stuff. She had friends all around the spectrum. From Republican to Democrat to Libertarian etc. and they were all very nice, but she did not like extremist politics at all. She hated the term basket of deplorable's, but she also despised the term SJW or special snowflake. They made every party look like a bunch of hypocritical jerks to her. And she had fun with her friends, because a lot of them knew the real Leni. And loved to do mock hearings,trials, debate etc. with her she. and two of her friends were judges. Leni being the left of center judge, her sister Lori, the only one who knew about her actual hobbies in her family was dead center, there was nobody that was more centrist than Lori Loud; in their neighborhood at least. and finally Sydney a friend Leni Loud went to school with, was the right of center judge. They all had fun and they were all good too, it was her thing. And Lori enjoyed herself as well. Sydney won a few, Leni won a few, and so did Lori. It was a great escape.

Lori thought of her good times with her sister. And decided she would try to get closer to another one.

Lori replied in a very kind and sympathetic manner "what is up, how are things" Lynn nodded that she was fine but the look of pure anxiety was burned and etched into her soul; along with the eyes of someone who has been through a lot.

Lori simply shrugged and said "okay, don't tell me. but I trust you, why can't you give me the same kindness" Lynn was extremely afraid of her situation becoming public knowledge so Lynn decided she would do the same thing she did with Lucy

Lynn replied; "what do I do if I am not like other people; and it makes me feel like i'll be hated if it gets out. I don't even know why because it does not seem wrong; at least not to me, but I hear people talk in a negative context"

Lori was trying to piece together what that would be and it made a lot of sense but it was like it was just out her mind; she need to pry a little more, she did not need to be told she could piece the jigsaw puzzle together. All Lori needed to do was gather all the pieces, she had to be smart about this "who says these things about this thing that makes you different"

Lynn decided to tell the truth because she was too tired to come up with a lie that did not scream the fact that Lynn was not being honest. "I usually hear it in church, but only by like two or three people. And I hear it in school by some bullies"

Lori thought for a few minutes and whispered one word " _...church"._ Lori had enough to speculate so she decided to pry a little "Lynn, are you religious. Answer honestly; I swear I don't care. I am a theist. And Leni is an atheist, and Luan is a Christian, so be honest"

Lynn simply said "no, I don't have a problem with people who believe in god, I just never have."

Than Lori decided to continue "Lynn, first off thank you for telling me. Now let me ask you this, based on your previous statements I think I know what the issue is, do you have attractions to specific type of people. A type of people that would be considered taboo in some areas."

Lynn nodded, and Lori continued "do you ever wonder what it would be like if you were different, do you ever think your life would be easier if you were different; do you ever think of being like say for example _...a boy"_ Lori was unaware if she inevstigated too hard. But it nearly tore her apart to hear her cry and sob upon hearing my statement "Lynn" that was not loud enough so she got a little louder **"Lynn".** Lori was surprised to find that she could not hear because her sister Leni had made it back in time to hear yelling in her room. Worried Leni decided to check it out, through the creaked door Lori and the eyes of Leni locked gazes. Lori motioned Leni to stay put and stay quite. Lori knew if anyone would be accepting and kind enough to let her know that being gay was by no means a choice, and was by no way wrong. Lori walked up to Lynn and hugged her, That got Lynn's attention. She looked up to a kind smile from Lori.

Lori looked at Lynn and said " I think I know what this is. Lynn are you gay."

Lynn started to cry again at the thought of being found out. Lynn opened the floodgates right then and there _" Yes, I am gay. I am in love with my best friend Margo. I am scared of being hated. because Last year, I did not know it was looked down on by some people. I had always thought it was just uncommon. I asked out another friend. A-And she stopped being my friend. She came to my school with a sharpie marking the line condemning gay people; she called me an abomination, but she told me if I stayed away from her she would not tell anybody. Luckily that promise was kept. I then came to the conclusion from knowing my religious parent's Christianity. and Clyde's parents Catholicism, that religion was not at fault, because of course it was not, almost every religious person I had ever met was nothing but kind to me. I just hated religious extremism past that point, but that was because I did not know religious extremism was a thing until then. I just wanted to clarify that I was instilled no venom or hatred from this incident. Just an understanding that something with good intentions; can have bad people in it"._ Lynn kept crying for a good ten minutes or so while Lori kept patting her back. Little did Lynn know that a smiling a and teary eyed Leni was watching the scene play out.


	3. Chapter 3

Acceptance: the skeletons in Lynn's closet Chapter 3

As Lynn was sobbing into Lori's arms, Lori tried to think of something to say. But before she could Leni came into the room and hugged Lynn from behind.

Leni spoke with a kind and gentle tone as beautiful as the flowing wind "Lynn you have nothing to cry over, I love you. Lori loves you too. Stop feeling like you are disgusting, or useless. For most of my life my ADHD was something I had to struggle with. I convinced many people that my condition was a sign of a low intelligence. But I always hated pretending to not notice, to ignore it. I know you had no idea that your "stupid sister", was simply suffering a concentration problem. My sister knew of my potential. Maybe that is the reason; the reason we are so close. But my issues do not matter. What matters is that there is nothing wrong with you."

Lynn was happy about the way her sister felt, but she was worried. She was afraid that Leni was not the only one to find out. She lost one friend; to lose a sister would have broke her heart into two pieces. Lynn had to face the music with Leni, hopefully it was just Leni, and Lori who were aware of her secret.

Lynn asked Leni in a very depressed, but kind tone " L-Leni can I ask you a question, is it just you and-"

Lori finished for Leni; after all she was just as ignorant as Lori was just a few minutes ago. "Leni just found out a few seconds ago, I did too. We will not say a word. That being said, if you want to talk about it. We are here; always".

Lynn was extremely happy about this. Lori would just accept her, just like that. It was a beautiful display of sisterly kindness.

Lynn thought for a minute about what Leni just said to her. And the more she thought about it, the more guilty she felt. She remembered every insult, every joke, every patronizing sentence she gave to Leni. And she was kind enough to accept her without question.

Lynn looked to Leni with her head down. With this look of shame Lynn spoke up "Leni, I had no clue about this, I always assumed you were dumb. I said so many horrible things. Please, I know I do not deserve it. But could you find it in your heart to forgive me"

Leni just smiled and in the same beautiful tone as before spoke " I already have. That being said I appreciate the honest regret."

Lynn was very happy because of her reconciliation with her sister. She had been through a lot in a short time. Lynn decided to pick her allies.

Lynn wanted some advice so she decided to be blunt "Should I tell Lincoln"

Lori replied, pretty sure she was right "It is up to you. I think that he would be cool with it because of Clyde's parent's. But if you are still worried about it. We can come with you."

Lynn replied after a few minutes of thought "Okay and I would love the moral support. But I need to be clear. I already came out, to two of my siblings. I need time to gather some courage."

Leni and Lori both said in unison "it is completely fine if you do not to come out yet. But know you will need to, at some point. Maybe next week. Maybe next month. But it needs to happen"

Lynn simply nodded before saying "Okay just a little time. Thanks for the support. I am going to go outside now. I could use a jog to clear my head."

Leni and Lori nodded, after a few minutes when Lynn had left Lori looked to Leni.

Lori needed a second opinion "Leni, last year coming out to someone made her lose a friend. That so called friend, told her to stay away. She came to school with a bible and a sharpie to prove that she was somehow an abomination. Just like that she threw her friendship to the wolves. For loving girls, I think she is a bigoted piece of trash. Afterwards she told Lynn that if she would stay away from her she would not tell her secret. Warning her that her secret would come out, if she so much as looked at her again. I don't want to bring her out of the closet. But without a push I doubt she will leave. Secrecy is her best form of comfort."

Leni was saddened by the ignorance of some people and she spoke with a bit of anger in her hurt voice "First off, whoever decided to unfriend my sister for something as trivial as being gay is a bigoted jerk. And if I ever find out who did it. They will pay!" With that declaration out of the way she softened and spoke with a kinder tone "that being said I agree. She needs a push. But we can not be too intrusive. If we overdo this, we might make her mad at us"

Lori pondered her words and said "Listen Leni, I think we simply need to observe and collect data. We will make three lists. The first one will be titled _safe._ It is obviously who can be told about her little secret. The second list is the _maybe_ list, and the last list is the _do not tell_ list. We will get everybody we know she gets near and assign them to said list. When we complete it. We will give Lynn the list. What do you think?"

Leni answered "It is a good idea. But how can we be sure? What cues will give away how open we think she can be with them"

Leni emphasized her point " _ **remember, we can't get this wrong"**_

Lori thought and said "it is the best solution I can think of; that is without being directly involved with this situation at least. We will simply have to look for the signs. Maybe even ask a few subtle questions to get a few hints."

Leni thought for a while. She had no counterpoint to this statement and simply nodded

Lynn had started on her jog, when she noticed the familiar jacket of Ronnie Anne; Lincoln's girlfriend. Lynn had not extensively talked to Ronnie. But she had always assumed they would get along.

Ronnie looked curious and sympathetic and spoke in a caring tone "are you okay. your eyes are puffy. Should I get Lincoln. whatever it is, that kid can always make people feel better. After getting fired last week; Lincoln talked to Bobbie for a good four hours. He never made fun of him for crying; I mean he was balling and Lincoln talked to him like he was his brother. And in a way, he actually is".

Lynn was conflicted. On one hand, Ronnie was right. He was kind and could always make her feel so much better about herself. On the other hand Lincoln did not know she was gay. and as she learned already. That was looked down on by some people. She however, had a different fear with Lincoln. She had no doubt considering her best friend's parents; that Lincoln would accept her for who she was. The problem was that his confidence in the Loud family was very optimistic. he might try to push for her to come out. He might just do it for her to prove that they were not against it. But maybe she was being too pessimistic. After all he did not mention anything during their Sibling meetings to discuss secrets among each other. Then again he did tell some pretty bad stuff when Lori and Leni had a fight a while back. This back and forth in her mind went on for a while, and it was confusing Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne was now concerned more than before; she waved her hand in Lynn's face.

Ronnie looked at Lynn and said "Lynn, are you okay"

Lynn finally snapped back into reality and started to speak "Listen Ronnie, I am not mad at anybody. I like you as a person you are a respectable person. And you treat my brother with respect. I hope you are okay if I consider you a friend. But I need to ask you this as a friend. Please, do not ask about why I am upset. Let's just jog and talk as friends, okay"

Ronnie smiled after hearing how she was viewed by Lynn. She was glad to reply with confidence "Lead the way friend"


	4. Chapter 4

Acceptance Chapter 4: the skeletons in Lynn's closet

After jogging for about 2 hours Lynn and Ronnie decided to take a seat at the nearest park bench. As they were sitting Ronnie felt horrible. She knew that Lynn was in bad shape emotionally. But how was she supposed to help. She could not even begin to try to help Lynn, until Lynn wanted the help.

Ronnie looked to Lynn and said "that was fun. I really enjoyed myself. You know, I would like to do that again"

Lynn smiled at the invitation and responded "Yeah, that would be fun. In fact let's jog after school tomorrow. I can wait for you by the Elementary School. What do you say?"

Ronnie smiled and nodded. But Ronnie finished by adding "Lynn, I need to ask. I am getting tired; can we just walk home and talk. We can go to my house; it is closer after all. Wanna do that?"

Lynn said back "yes, I would love to"

While walking back to Ronnie Anne's home. Ronnie Anne decided that Lynn's mood was improving so she could at least get some information about Lynn's distress. Ronnie thought about her words carefully; she could not ask too much too quickly. But she needed to try something. So the jogs after school were Ronnie's best attempt at bonding with Lynn.

Ronnie looked to Lynn and asked "Lynn, what do you think of your sisters"

Lynn looked confused "I like them a lot why? Did any of my sisters tell Bobbi anything."

Ronnie replied "Lynn, I asked to see if your sisters caused... _this_. I mean you already said you were not mad at someone, so maybe it was an accident, or maybe something happened indirectly that has caused you to be forlorn"

Ronnie pointed at Lynn's eye's "Lynn, I am not going to be too intrusive; if I am, I am truly sorry. We are friends. I simply wanted to say that if there is anything you ever want to talk about I am all ears. So cheer up, Okay"

Lynn felt bad; Ronnie was trying to cheer her up. And she was cold to her. She decided she could open up ; if only a little. In a way. This reminded her of her talk with her sisters. She decided it was better to open up a little; Ronnie seems like someone to confide in; someone she could tell about her being gay. That being said Lynn would have to develope their friendship first. Lynn decided to allow just enough room for their friendship to bloom.

Lynn looked to Ronnie and said "Okay I will be honest. It does indirectly have to do with my sisters; and my brother for that matter. That being said, I am not mad. All I can say is I have a secret. I am trying to decide who I should trust with it. It is pretty big. Again we are friends; but we have yet to hang out all that much. I don't know; at first I did not consider telling anyone; but now, two of my sister's know about it. And now we had a pretty awesome heart to heart. I just have to say jogging and talking to you, really improved my mood. Maybe someday soon, I will be able to tell you in confidence"

Ronnie was happy to hear Lynn's honesty "You are right, we need to get closer. So let's do just that. Let's do this daily; our afternoon jog. We already agreed to do this again tomorrow. So let's do this everyday instead. That is assuming family planning does not interfere with it. So let's do it.

Lynn raised her fist and waited for a bump. It was quickly given.

After walking for a few more minutes Lynn arrived at Ronnie's house. Lynn started to speak "So long Ronnie, I will see ya tomorrow"

Ronnie waved bye and said "See ya Lynn, I can't wait until tomorrow afternoon"

Ronnie started walking home and started thinking of her chances with her family. On one hand she was pretty sure they were accepting people. On another hand. She was proven that her intuition could be dead wrong...after all _it was before._ She had no Problem With Clyde's Parents. Clyde was a nice guy, and Lincoln would not mind if I spent some time with Clyde alone. "I can ask to do it this weekend; after I go jogging with Ronnie Anne. I might be able to spend the night, if they let me."

While Ronnie Anne was walking home Lori and Leni were trying to decide who to put on what list. Leni was a pretty optimistic person, and generally put people on the safe list. Lori was the opposite. To be honest, the only person Lori trusted with the information that she was now partially in charge of keeping a secret like that, was already given the information and she was already in the room.

Leni looked to Lori and started to talk "Lori I think Pop pop is fine in this regard. I mean he has known Lynn all of her life, he has watched her grow up"

Lori replied " I love pop pop. But I have never heard about his views. Let's put him on the _maybe_ list."

Leni was happy. Lori just put someone on the maybe list. That was progress from the constant _do not tell_ list. She does not even want their parent's knowing about this.

Leni then decided to ask Lori "What about our siblings"

Lori then listed her projections

Luna- _safe_

Luan- _Maybe_

Lisa- _Safe_

Lucy- _Maybe_

Lincoln- _safe_

Lola- _Safe_

Lana- _Safe_

Leni completely agreed with the list. So she decided to make a suggestion "Okay Lori; like I said, this needs to be right. So let's split the list. I think it will be fair considering; Lana and Lola will be together when I tell them. Assuming you are not caught in the middle of one of their fights."

Lori agreed. Okay how will we split it. Leni then told her "Okay I will get. Lincoln, Luan, Lola, and Lana. And you will get Lisa, Lucy, and Luna"

Lori gave her the thumbs up and said " who are you gonna start with"

Leni said "I think I will start with Linky. Who will you start with?"

Lori responded " I think I will start with Lisa."

Lori then told Leni " Hold up, Lynn will return soon. If we want to do this she needs to be oblivious to it."

Leni then said "Well we could convince Lynn to do something tomorrow to buy us some time"

About this time Lynn got home. She went her mom and dad and asked "hey can I hang out with Ronnie tomorrow. We were gonna jog at the same time. Also assuming I am allowed. Can I hang out with Clyde at his house. Alone; if possible could I spend the night"

Rita spoke "Sure honey. If anybody can be trusted with a sleepover like this. It's Clyde"

Lynn hugged her mother. She spoke with appreciation "Thanks mom, I love you"

Lynn left a smiling Rita in her room. She went to her older sister's room and knocked

Lori responded " Who is it. Me and Leni are busy"

Lynn thought not to bother them decided not to bother them and said "Maybe another time."

Lori then opened the door and told Lynn in a slightly irritated tone "You do know you could have told us you were Lynn"

Leni emphasized her point "We made it clear. You could come talk to us anytime."

So Lynn said to both of them "I just wanted to let you know that hanging out with Ronnie Anne made me feel better about myself. So I am going to jog with her; same time tomorrow. I am not absolutely sure about this one; but I got the okay from mom to ask. I am going to ask Lincoln to call Clyde and ask if I can spend the night tomorrow"

Leni and Lori simply smiled in unison. And they both spoke in unison as well. "good. Enjoy yourself. call us if _anything bad_ happens. Okay?"

Lynn simply nodded. She left the bedroom and headed for Lincoln's room and knocked. Lincoln said "You can come in in a minute I have 3 pages of my newest ace savvy issue. I need to know how it ends"

Lynn waited for about three minutes and Lincoln let her in.

Lincoln was curious as to why she wanted to speak to him so suddenly. He was never one to beat around the bush so he simply asked " Look, I have no problem talking to you. In fact I welcome the company. But it is late; Did you and Lucy fight again?"

Lynn was quick to refute that statement "No. We are getting along fine. I wanted to know if I could get you to call Clyde and ask if I could hang out tomorrow. I figure after my jog with Ronnie-"

Lincoln interrupted her "wait; you are hanging out with my girlfriend"

Lynn responded "We are really good friends. Is that a problem"

he nodded that it was not and spoke "Are you kidding! This is awesome. We can all hang out now. You should have told me sooner."

Lynn continued where Lincoln cut her off "Anyway, I was thinking I could spend the night at Clyde's and we could talk to you in here via your, and Clyde's walkie-talkies"

Lincoln told her flat out "I will do it. But only if you let me come. Clyde is my friend. Got it"

Lynn sighed and said "Fine. I guess it could be fun"

Lincoln called Clyde and hear Clyde say "Hello"

Lincoln responded " Hey are you free this weekend"

Clyde said "Yes. I am free this weekend, Why?"

Lincoln then asked "So Lynn and I want to spend the night this weekend. Is it okay?"

Clyde said "yeah sure, Lynn is welcomed in our house anytime."

Lincoln then said "Goodbye friend. I will see you this weekend"

Clyde simply said "I feel the same. Can not wait. See ya this weekend."

Lincoln was in the room with Lynn and he noticed something. He knew she was depressed today. But he was unsure why. He thought she would open up to him. He asked Lynn "I need to ask. Why have been so sad lately."

Lynn could not handle this. Every time she thought she thought she could get away with someone asking about her. She would get hit with the question she needed to end this Lynn spoke in a kind but irritated voice "Lincoln. I respect your worry. But there is nothing wrong with me. Okay."

Lincoln simply nodded. With that Lynn went to her own bedroom to go to bed. As she laid down to go to sleep. A small black figure got in the bed with her. Lynn was a little confused. So she asked her "What are you doing here."

Lucy then stated "You said I could sleep with you tonight."

Lynn remembered now so she just opened the covers up to make room for her sister. Lucy pulled a small lock of hair from the back of Lynn's head.

Lynn said to Lucy "Ow. Why did you do that?"

Lucy shrugged and said innocently "I am sorry dearest sister. It was an accident. I swear."

Lynn accepted her apology and said "alright, well anyway goodnight sis."

Lucy responded "And a bittersweet dive into the void for you as well"


	5. Chapter 5

Acceptance: the skeletons in Lynn's closet

Lynn woke up the following morning with a slight migraine; after all, it was a long night. She headed out the door and found the long line to the bathroom that she was used to. After finally getting cleaned up, she went downstairs for some table was already filled with the family; save for Lana and Lola; who were asleep. She always loved pancakes with toast; it was a good mix of crunchiness from the toast and sweetness from the pancakes; in fact she loved to eat the food slowly, just to savor the syrup and bread. This time however she was eating faster than usual. She was sitting at a table with the two people she literally just came out to the night before. They were also the only people who truly understood why she felt awkward and tense. According to everyone else, this was simply the downcast expression of someone who cost everyone the big game.

Lynn Sr. looked to Lynn and thought for a few minutes about what to say. After thinking about it for awhile he finally spoke "Lynn I know the game still has ya down. But it is just one bad day. If ya let it control you; it will. If you overcome it the bad day that hurt you will be the fire for your victory. Use this day as your fire. I am and always will be proud of you."

Lynn looked to Lynn Sr. in a smile. She felt awkward before, but despite her father's ignorance to her current situation, he had a way with words that always cheered her up. She looked to him and said "Thanks Dad" before hugging him. She did not say anything else because there was nothing else to be said.

Lori looked to them both along with Leni who in unison gave the stereotypical "aw, how cute"

Lori than looked to Lynn and said "In all seriousness; let's get to school. We have to hurry or we will all be late"

Lynn nodded and got in the car as they left the house Lori whispered in Lynn's ear "Lynn I do not want to see you hurt, be cautious of who to trust. I am not gonna decide for you; but some people with an ignorant hate can be disguised very well as anyone you thought you knew. friends, family, anybody"

Lynn whispered back " I know perfectly well about that, I have experience with it; if you remember I told you about my previous crush"

Lori rolled her eyes and said in a slightly irritated voice "The fact that you were ostracized by that jerk is precisely the reason I felt the need to remind you. Also keep in mind you now have two people to protect. If anybody and I mean anybody treats you the way that your jerk of So- called friend did. **Tell us. The only way that that person will be recognized will be through _dental records_.**

Lynn nodded and weakly replied "thanks"

Lynn got in the car feeling strange. this pleasant feeling was welcoming to Lynn. Just the night before she had a terrible night. But the morning had been a calming experience for her. She looked around the car to see the rest of the loud's talking to each other. She saw the usual fighting that would normally irritate her with Luna and arguing with Lincoln over "the sweet spot" of vanzilla. And Lori and Leni arguing over fashion.

Lynn felt this was the kind of thing she needed; she already felt better this morning. This however, gave her a sense of melodic security; despite it's metaphorical fortissimo. It was like every fight and every conversation was in tune. It was like a song to her. She found herself in a peaceful state as she whispered to herself " I could get used to this"

Luna overheard this and was getting confused. She felt like this had something to do with yesterday; so she asked "Lynn, what are you talking about bro? What do you mean when you say that you could get used to... well, whatever bloody thing it is you are referring to?"

Lynn had to hold in her laughter as every time Luna did an accent Lynn had found it to be very funny. But even still she answered " This, the fighting, talking, all of it. You have always been able to cheer me up my little Nina Gordon; We are one of a kind, but I would not have it any other way."

When Lynn finished everyone everyone was smiling this good feeling promoted Lynn to start a unison chant as her answer got Lori to say while driving "To the Loud's"

After Lori had started, everyone answered back in the same fortissimo that Lynn had already thought about "To the Loud's'

After getting to school; Lynn had finally go to her favorite class. It was not her favorite class of the day because it was one of her favorite subjects; Science class was her favorite class period because it held an angel that was just out of Lynn's reach. Margo was her best friend, She was the nicest thing Lynn ever had the pleasure of meeting. And now she was in a much better mood. She no longer feared that she would break down after talking with Margo.

Margo went over to Lynn and spoke "Lynn, how are you doing. I can tell you are doing better than yesterday. I am so glad you are feeling better. Let me reiterate that you can tell me anything. If anybody is bullying or harassing you than trust me when I say they won't be for long"

Lynn nodded and said "No, I am not being bullied or harassed. In fact as of now, I am in a much better mood."

Margo smiled and said "Good because I want to talk to you as a friend; one on one"

Lynn was ecstatic. This beautiful angel was asking her to talk at lunch...alone. She would have to play it cool despite her obvious excitement. " Yeah. cool"

Margo nearly busted a gut in a fit of laughter that would put Luan to shame. "We are best friends. You don't need to play it cool. It is perfectly fine to be happy about this."

Lynn finally could not contain herself and spoke her mind "Okay, you wanna know what I really think. Here goes." Lynn just warmly and thoughtfully hugged Margo.

Margo simply smiled and said "That is what I thought"

As Lunch pulled around; Lynn walked with a near kick to her step to where Margo was sitting.

Margo walked up to her and started talking " Hey, Lynn are you free this weekend"

Margo just made Lynn's day. First she asked to talk to her at lunch but now Lynn would be able to go that angel's house. Lynn was not even trying to contain her evident excitement. She was visibly shaking with happiness.

Lynn responded to her "I am already doing something Friday and Saturday. I am however Free this Sunday."

Margo than responded "Great, It's a date"

Lynn knew what Margo meant by that statement; it did not make her feel any less happy. That sentence alone was enough to put her in the best mood of her life. She could not remove the smile on her face until she finally got home.

Lynn walked up the stairs to Leni and Lori's room. She knocked and said in a surprisingly jovial tone "It's Lynn can I come in"

Leni said "Sure, come on in"

Lynn got on the bed and said "You are not gonna believe this. This Sunday I am going to Margo's house"

Leni and Lori both nodded and Lori spoke "Lynn, you should be careful. Do not get ahead of yourself here. I just don't want you to go through a repeat of last year"

Lynn said in a slightly less happy tone "I know that. I just am glad to be able to go to my crush's house for the first time"

Leni and Lori gave another "awww" Lori saw the massive blush on Lynn's face, and decided to make her feel better. So she tried to cheer her up. "Listen Lynn; I know this is great for ya. Just use your head"

Lynn felt wonderful to have the best big sister she could possibly have. Lynn did not hesitate to hug them both as a result "I love you guy's". This of course prompted a group hug between them that lasted a good 5 minutes. Finally Lynn decided she would need to leave. She said to them "Guy's I gotta get going to my jog with Ronnie Anne."

They both nodded and waited for her to leave.

After Lynn had actually left the house. Leni looked to Lori and said "Well Lynn is gone. I am going to go talk to Linky. Who are you going to talk to first."

Lori thought for a while and said "Luna"

With that Leni left. She knocked on Lincoln's door. and said "Hey; It is Leni. I have an important thing to talk about and I want to ask permission to talk to you. Is that okay"

Lincoln said "Yeah, sure" After Leni came in She sat on the bed and he thought for a minute and thought of something "Leni, do not take this the wrong way. You seem to be using a vocabulary that well...does not seem to suit-"

Leni finished for him with a kind but irritated tone. "Okay, before we talk I am sorry but I should get this out of the way. I have ADHD; I am not stupid. Nor have I ever been impaired in any way. Now with that being said can I ask a few questions."

Lincoln surprised by Leni's response spoke. "I had no idea. I am sorry. But what did you even want to ask me"

Leni simply said "What is your opinion on gay people"

Lincoln was on the defensive at this point "What is that supposed to mean. I have a very good opinion of the LGBT community. My best friend's parent's are gay lovers. Do you have an issue with it"

Leni just hugged him and said in a proud voice "No, I have the same opinion as you. I can not tell you how proud I am of you. You just made this easy for me. There is some one in our family who is a homosexual. It is-"

Lincoln answered her before she could. "It is Lynn isn't it."

Leni was genuinely surprised by this "How did you already know this. Me and Lori just found out yesterday."

Lincoln simply chuckled to himself and said to Leni "Leni there are two things you should know. One I found her by the tree chanting her friend Margo's name in her sleep. And two; Lynn whispers to herself all of the time. She openly whispered about her sexuality in the shade of our tree. Me and Lisa already know and neither of us care; in Lisa's words. I don't have room in my brain for such trivialities"

Leni rolled her eyes and said to him "Could you at least act surprised"

Lincoln gave his best sarcastic voice and said " _What_ ; Lynn is _gay._ **No** way."

Leni hugged him and said "Thanks for being the best brother in the world"

Lincoln smiled and said "You are so welcome; remember no matter how old I am. I will always be your Linky"

Leni smiled before leaving the room to inform Lori to mark Lisa on the safe list. She also needed to decide on who to ask about Lynn next.


	6. Chapter 6

Acceptance Chapter 6

Leni left the room feeling extremely happy. As she headed back to to find Lori; after all, her first person of interest already knows that Lynn is gay and it would be a pointless decision to allow her to do it anyway. As she was thinking this she realized she walked downstairs without realizing it, she was used to this but it was always something that she hated because it always perpetuated people's misguided opinion of her. She was to nice to complain. She wanted to call her family stupid, call them assholes anything and everything entered her mouth but nothing but self loathing and silence came out. If she could not make them see her as normal she would blend in and become invisible, if she is treated like she is nothing why feel like anything more. That is what she used to think. Now she thinks she need's to be seen and heard and she is going to change herself like Lynn is. She went back upstairs to confront Lori when she heard a loud **BOOM!**

The explosion knocked the door open and Lori stumbled out she looked to me and said "She knows and didn't care. She **didn't bother warning me about her chemical** **mixing"**.

As they headed back into their room they hear a faint "And that is why you Neanderthals always knock first"

As they entered the room Lori fixed her hair and sat down on the bed. They picked up their list when they heard a knock.

Leni answered whoever knocked "Who is it. What's up"

The obvious dark and void voice made it instantly clear "It is I; Lucy, and I would like to speak to you my dearest sisters."

They looked at each other and quickly hid their list and Lori wanted to know so she asked her "Lucy is this important, it better be"

Lucy and nodded and said "I am not sure as to why this is, but Lynn has been lying a lot lately"

You could cut the tension with a knife as their nervousness was barely kept hidden from Lucy

Lori trying not to sound nervous said "What do you mean?"

Lucy smirked and said "I took one of her hairs last night and used it as a DNA connection to the other side. It is how I found out about you giving away your relatives belongings to Bobby. It is also how I found out that Lynn was lying. They did not say what or why. They just said that he lied, about something".

Well they knew that at least for now that deflection was the best thing to do here. So they sat her down and changed the subject.

Lori looked to her and said "So, how are you and Rocky"

Tomatoes matched her pale face by the time that sentence was over. And she looked to them and said "They are going great. I am going to meet up with his parent's next week".

They talked about his date plans for the next few hours that they could spend before going to sleep. They were ecstatic that they dodged a bullet. especially now that they were horrified to know that Lucy really could speak to people from the other side. Every time she said their Grandmother was disappointed in her; Lori disregarded it, and Leni ignored it. Now they were going to have to reassess things, like how to behave, and their life.

The following morning came and Lynn was up and running to meet up with Ronnie Anne before meeting up with Lincoln to go see Clyde. When she caught her Ronnie was waving.

Ronnie laughed and said in a jovial and humorous tone "What took you so long, I bet I could have scaled Michigan by the time that you got here"

Lynn laughed and chuckled and said "Oh yeah; prove it. I'll get the camera. that'll be great."

Laughing was making conversation difficult so they calmed down a bit to actually talk.

Ronnie Anne looked to Lynn and said hey there is no school today so do you wanna grab a bite and Lynn happily nodded.

They arrived at the burping burger and sat down. After placing their orders Ronnie whispered to Lynn. "So, I would like to ask you something. Are you comfortable enough to tell me yet."

Ronnie knew that Lynn was not her friend very long but at the same time, she also knew her longer than when they were closer and she was just as great a friend as she pictured so she decided she could trust her. So she whispered back. "Yes, I feel comfortable doing it now. Just not here."

Lynn felt comfortable telling Ronnie Anne for two reasons; one is that she is dating Lincoln Loud and there is also the fact that she could only assume how bad Bobbi would make her feel if she turned on her over this. Not that it mattered she was going to stay positive. They finished their food in peace and left a good tip for the waiter. Once they arrived outside Lynn looked to Ronnie Anne and said "We need to go to my house it's the only way for this to work".

Ronnie Anne did not get why the location mattered but did not push it; not her secret so she shouldn't judge. So she simply nodded.

Lori went to talk to Luna. The trip itself was exhausting with the bickering of the other sisters giving her a migraine. She was already popping a nerve when Lucy tugged on her pants leg and yelled

"Lola took my hat"

"Well, you took my tiara. You take my stuff and I take yours..."

Lori had enough and yelled **"Enough".** Lola and Lana looked surprised at her outburst, they just looked at her. She looked at them and sternly said "Lana; Lola's tiara and Lola; Lana's hat, **now** " They did as they were told and eventually got over it and went back to playing. As she left to go to the garage, the only thing running through mind was the garage. She got there and knocked".

Luna answered, The blaring music of Iron Maiden was filling the room. Making it hard to hear. She turned the radio off and went to her with a smile.

Luna asked genuinely "What's up dude, love the company. this is uncommon though, any reason you wanted to do this."

In a very serious tone she said yes and they went to sit on one of her studio chairs.

Lori looked to Luna and told her the truth "Listen Lynn has been having a bad week and not for the reason you think. Before I tell you why that is I need to know some things".

That was weird wording for Luna as she assumed that this was directed at her somehow so she got a little mad and asked "What is that supposed to mean"

Lori had to backpedal because she could see the steam coming from her sister's ear's right now.

So she decided to clarify "Don't worry. I'm not accusing you of anything. I realize this isn't much better, but the real reason is because I don't know if you knowing is a good decision".

Luna was getting really pissed but did not want in any way to prove her point so she cooled herself down and asked her politely "What did you want to tell me?"

Lori decided to cut the tension with honesty "Lynn is going through issues with her own demon's right now. The baseball thing was a facade and honestly not a good one."

Luna went from mad to confused to concerned so she was far more interested now so she asked her "If you knew that why keep it a secret what could be so bad that you would not tell your family".

Lori did not give a long counterargument; but she gave a good one "11 people in a household, with ten being not her is a really big mouth Luna when put together at least".

Luna nodded she did not like being wrong. Her pride was second to her sister and her pride would be further swallowed here. Lori looked to Luna and asked her a very simple question. "Are you okay with Clyde's parent's"

Luna was extremely confused so she said "yes, why wouldn't I be?"

Lori was dead serious too so she was left in silence to think before she figured it out and started laughing, really hard.

Lori was extremely confused so she said "What's so funny"

Luna laughed, and in a half mocking tone looked to Lori and said "I don't know, let's see. You go to the only bisexual in the entire household and tell her her sister is a lesbian and act like it matters, like at all. How did you not know, what the heck. I talk about Sam and smile any time you bring her up. Never crossed your mind. Not even once. Okay..."

Lori was dumbstruck with this information. Were they the only two or... it didn't matter, not to her. If it was true it would be if not than it wasn't meant to be. She looked to Luna and said "Well don't tell anybody else and come to our room later tonight as we might need you and your; insight."

Luna laughed harder than before and fist bumped her.

Lori went back inside and mostly ignored the white noise. She got to her room to find Leni. Lori asked her "Did you get get any progress with Luan."

Leni nodded no and said simply "Truth be told I fell asleep". I had a speech for AP Geopolitics and that is exhausting. How about you, did yours go well."

Lori beamed and said "We got an ally in this fight".

Just than the door opened with Lynn and Ronnie Anne. Lynn looked to Ronnie Anne and said "we need to go to Lori and Leni's room."

Lynn knocked on the door and opened it but with a friend and Lynn simply said with a huff and a sigh "I trust her, let's get this over with"


	7. Chapter 7

Leni and Lori looked at each other rather nervously. Sure they trusted Lynn and ultimately this was her decision, but they felt this was a bit sudden so they asked her "Are you sure about this Lynn. This is quite the bombshell you will be dropping. The confident nod and the awe inspiring smile wiped away their fears.

Lori than turned her attention to Ronnie and said "Ronnie, Lynn is different. Not in a bad way. She has a particular taste in people so to speak."

Ronnie seemed to be perplexed so she looked to Lynn for elaboration. Lynn looked for the right words and nothing came out so she said "I need a minute to think"

Just than Lincoln Loud was walking up the stairs after dealing with Lana and Lola. He thought he heard Ronnie Anne's voice; that could not be right, she was not supposed to be here today. That is what he thought as he headed for Leni's and Lori's room. As he saw his person of interest with a shaking Lynn he was pretty sure he could put two and two together and entered; albeit without permission.

He looked to Ronnie and said "How did she take it, Ronnie is great. Not even remotely judgmental". Just than he felt a pressure on his chest and found that his words made his girlfriend happy "She did not tell me her secret yet, but that makes me feel happy".

Lincoln felt awkward and than scared as Lynn turned to Leni and Lori and said slightly irritated "How...How does he know" pointing at Lincoln to emphasize the point and Lori pointed at Leni and she corrected her "Actually he figured this out on his own"

Ronnie was getting mad about being left out so she yelled **"Hello, I am right here lame-o and you have five seconds to tell me what's up or I will be mad"**

Lynn looked to her and said "No I need to do it...Ronnie I am gay and always have been. I am in love with a girl on my baseball team". I hope it is not something that hurts our friendship.

Ronnie was upset because she felt left out "I am mad b-".

Lynn could only reply with "Oh..."

Just as everyone else was about to yell at Ronnie Anne she responded with "You did not let me finish. I am mad; because I feel left out. I spend a week as one of your best friends. Even longer as your brothers boyfriend and just as long as Clyde's friend. I am surprised about you liking girls but I am not against it. I find the lack of trust insulting".

Lynn was flabbergasted. Ronnie was right as far as she was concerned. Lynn held off a part of herself and Ronnie gave her everything. She could now see how it could hurt.

Lynn felt terrible and half choked said "I am _so_ sorry. A while ago I discovered how bad homophobia was when one of my friends never spoke to me again and than tried to make me feel like I deserved to burn".

Now it was Ronnie Anne's turn to feel bad. She had never assumed there would be a reason Lynn would keep this a secret so she hugged Lynn and said "I will tell you what if you can trust me to catch you, I promise you won't fall. Stop trying to handle pressure and fear alone. You have allies all around you. I don't know why you have not told Clyde yet.

Lynn nodded and said "I plan on that during my sleepover with Clyde and his parent's; this afternoon into tomorrow".

Ronnie than responded "How many people know"

Lori responded "Leni knows, I know, Everyone here knows, Lisa knows, and Luna knows"

Ronnie said "I would tell Clyde than, and he could help you with the rest of your family"

Everyone seemed to agree with that and what no one in the room realized was that in the vent of the room in the faintest of noise it sounded like a pencil was writing on a piece of paper.

Ronnie asked "Does anyone hear that"

Lori just said "Probably just a rat. She said looking at the vent menacingly"

The noise of the "rat" faded and Lori brought them all up to speed on their plan. Lynn knew about Luna and Lincoln knowing so might as well go all the way with it. "So we'll split the rest of the list up. Lynn I think you should deal with Luan as she seems the most laid back. Lincoln you deal with Lola and Lana. Me and Leni are going to a trip to go see pops. Not that it matters tonight. Lynn have fun tonight because tomorrow we got work to do. When we know who our allies are asking out Margo will be easier because you will be able to deal with your anxiety better".

Lynn nodded and left to change. Lincoln met her at the bottom at the stairs and said "Ready to go"

Lynn smiled and nodded. They headed off to go meet Clyde at his house, whatever looming fear Lynn had was kept on hold the safe environment of Clyde's kind natured party was just music to Lynn's ear. She thought it would be nice to make a new friend and ally in this problem she is dealing with"

They got to Clyde's house and and Clyde welcomed them inside Harold was prepping for safety and Howard was getting him coffee. He came up to Lincoln and Lynn and said I am sorry he can be hyper-active sometimes. We nodded because after knowing someone this long; knowing their quirks is kind of second nature.

Clyde goes back to his room bringing them with him and in the room was the mother-load of snacks, 6, 2 liters of mountain dews. 3 bags of hershey bars and potatoe chips. Lynn was ecstatic because her positive pre-assessment of this party was accurate, fun and inviting.

Lynn told Clyde some family stories. One of which about how Lincoln used to be afraid of lana's exotic pet's since he ate one of her bug's at a young age and animals started attacking him. Everyone laughed; even Lincoln.

The night got longer and the unspoken truth of their situation was ringing true to both Lincoln and Lynn. So Lincoln decided to steer the conversation. "So Lynn you said you had a personal question for Clyde"

Clyde looked to her and smiled "You shoot them at me and I will be there to help you out".

Lynn being far more comfortable telling Clyde was simply straight forward about it "Clyde I am Gay..."

Clyde just responded with a confused "Okay, what was the question. Do _You like someone_ ".

Lynn was amused, she could handle rejection or acceptance but this was just hilarious. His response was just do you need a wingman. "Clyde. This is why everyone likes you"

Lincoln added "She is right you know".

Clyde smiled and said "Hey I am the greatest person I know"

Lincoln Jokingly said "Oh crap, you let it go to his head".

After this everyone luaghed and hugged each other while Harold held a crying Howard outside of their door.

Clyde looked to Lynn and said _"So_ _you never answered my question, Who is she. Be honest"._

Lynn shrugged and said "do you know a baseball player by the name of Margo at my school"

Clyde nodded but said "I don't know if she likes girls because I never bothered to ask her".

Lynn responded with "That is fine with me because I need to get to the rest of my family first".

The rest of the night went on uneventfully. Harold was in his bedroom comforting Howard who was crying so many happy tears he could have flooded Venice.

Lynn was having dreams of Margo and what them dating would be like. She liked the feeling.

Lincoln was texting Ronnie Anne and She was texting him. She told him she would see about Bobbi while we chill here.

Clyde was well past asleep. Lynn decided to go to sleep and she woke up with a single minded determination to come out to her family and build up the courage to ask her love out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello friends. I am sorry about my inactivity. I have been busy with work. I will post on both of my stories tomorrow after work. Glad to be writing again.**


	9. Chapter 9

The confidence that Lynn felt was overwhelming, almost as much of the looming anxiety she would have to overcome to improve herself. While she ate her breakfast she decided to tell Harold and Howard about the truth. It was not a hard decision. Considering the obvious. "Harold; Howard. Thank you so much. I really enjoyed this. Also I would like to tell you something"

Howard was ecstatic because he already knew. He was listening in to the conversation at the door. He wanted her to get through it as it was probably hard on her. It certainly was hard on them. Harold just his husband and they shared a quiet smile. "Anything you want to tell us. Howard and I are at full attention"

Lynn felt butterflies in her stomach and actually had to remind themselves that she was coming out to gay people to breathe and get over her anxiety. "I am..." she huffed out some air for nerves and relief "gay"

She felt tension and realized she was being hugged. It felt great to be accepted. "Howard and I are so proud of you Lynn. You have an ally and we have experience. Also don't think you are alone. You are actually the third member of the loud family to voice a similar situation"

Lincoln was surprised. Lynn he could guess a mile away. Luna made the bread crumbs. Lincoln could deduce the rest... but there is a third gay person, or bi person in the house. Not that he cared, he just wondered why Lynn was the only one to be so progressively open about it. It almost seemed like there was a reason for everybody being less open. Whatever the reason. Lincoln would find out. He may be able to be helpful to two sisters in one go.

As Lincoln was lost in thought a Lynn waved at his tranced face "Yo I am going to jog. I texted Ronnie. You wanna join us."

Lincoln smiled and nodded "Sorry, I thought about what Harold and Howard said and I wonder who else in the family is gay. There might be a reason they are quiet and they may need help".

Lynn nodded "I agree but let's find out who it is first. Who knows My whole coming out thing might entice them to tell me; you know, kill two birds with one stone".

Ronnie ran up and hugged Lincoln "What's up Lincoln, wanna join us. hahaha I said that like you have a choice"

Lincoln laughed and they headed off to jog Lynn got to thinking on their way to burping burgers"...Hey. Ronnie. Would you maybe come with me for moral support".

Ronnie felt bad but had to decline "I am sorry but Lincoln asked for help with the girls because they love me so much, If I finish early I will head up to meet you".

Lynn nodded and said "Okay, but remember if you finish early alright"

They finished their food and spoke of mundane things to pass the time, and Lynn and Ronnie were surprised to hear that Ace Savvy is interesting. And Lincoln was surprised to hear that at one time Ronnie and Lynn were athletic rivals. They never were malicious about it, they motivated each other simply with the other's presence. Right up until about a year ago when Ronnie quit because of her fading interest.

They finished talking and parted ways. Meanwhile at the house of Loud. Lori and Leni were discussing how to make an excuse for Rita and Lynn. Lori spoke up first "I say we be straight up about meeting pop-pop. It is not a lie"

Leni was daydreaming about her day "Yeah sure..."

Leni thought she heard Lori throw out ideas but she was lost in her own world as she calculated every possible thing that went go wrong "leni"; it sounded like a whisper. "Leni" and she felt shaking and she realized she was dazed for 10 minutes "Son of a bi-"

Lori smiled and said "It's okay, ADHD and anxiety are not a good duo. Just calm down, take your meds and try to think"

Leni tried not to cry but she failed badly. Lori freaked and hugged her "What's wrong"

Leni responded "Everything, I can't pay attention long enough to tie my shoes. People talk to me like spelling my name is a constant challenge for me. I can't help it. I always feel them. You don't do it. You used too. Everytime I talk to my parent's they laugh it off. They know what's wrong with me and they don't do anything about it. They did not correct anyone and they still won't. They have to know I am not stupid, they are the ones who buy the _damn_ medicine in the first place. I don't want validation. I just want to exist, I don't want to be the punchline. I want to be Leni Loud, that is it. I don-"

Lori interrupted "I kno-"

Leni was not done "You don't understand...You can't. I can't correct them because they will laugh. I can't tell mom or dad because they probably think that the rest of the family is joking. Amazing how oblivious you can be when no one pays attention". You probably think this outburst came out of nowhere. Please answer the question, How do you think the rest of my day went..."

Lori was freaking out "I don't know" her head downcast to prepare for the relay that would hit her like a bomb.

Leni half balling; half yelled "Lincoln apologized and so did Leni, They explained to me later that they were wrong and they changed. As for everybody else but you...I came home from school after acing an arithmetic test and a biology in AP courses. Told them about it and everyone's response was to say _Leni; AP. Phhhh. Get real. No offense but I doubt you could ace a urine test_. I laughed because what else could I do. It was the nervous cut it out laughter but it didn't matter. I ran up the stairs so I wouldn't cry in front of my family, wouldn't want to look stupid **again**. Than, I was so distressed I tripped on the stairs and hit my leg. I got up and headed to the bathroom to heal up. I bandaged up and left. I walked in here to clear my head. Let go of my frustrations but my ADHD is just a constant reminder why I am seen as intellectually inferior and it makes me so mad. I am in AP, I am top of my class. What am I doing wrong"

As Leni wiped the tears from her eyes she heard a beep. She looked down to see a phone. "Lori, what are you doing"

Lori responded "Stopping this. You were docile about it for almost a decade and kindly brush off your problems because you don't want to deal with familial conflict. Well you deserve to be happy and your family need's to know that they are affecting you. They clearly never listened to you for more than 10 minutes... I have, you are charming, intelligent and funny. About time the rest of the family knew how you really felt. You may disagree with me. I can't stand how nice you are, you always ending up getting hurt".

They hugged for about ten seconds and Lori said "I will deal with them. You sit here. We'll hang out for an hour. I will call Sydney and we can talk like we used too."

Leni nodded and crawled in her bed. Lori on the other hand stomped down the stairs and said **"Family meeting...Now"**

She pulled the documents to prove the validity of Leni's Test claims. "Any questions"

Luan did "Alright, who did the forgery".

Lori was a little mad and now she was livid so she pulled out a phone and laid it on the table "Mom; Dad, you might want to sit. I don't think you'll like what you hear".

She played the tape and glared at everyone. She watched as the color drained from every face in the room even Mom and Dad's. "You allowed them to believe this stuff about Leni and she was letting it happen for years. When the dam broke I had had enough".

Lori pointed to Rita and Lynn "You two, you knew and you did nothing".

They looked at each other and said "I thought they were just ki-"

Lori was mad now "No you didn't. There is no way you didn't know. You just assumed Leni would deal with it".

They lowered their heads and said "I am sorry, we were wrong".

Lori finished by saying "don't say that to me. Say it to the shell of Leni in the bedroom; Day after day and week after week. I would have lost it years ago. You all should be _ashamed"_

They were ashamed. They did that to their sister. They all rushed to apologize for it one by one. everyone except for a certain poet. When everyone left, A noise could be heard in the vent. than it popped open and Lucy fell out. She did not open the vent right and she lost her balance.

Leni caught her. Lucy told her softly "I am sorry for the darkness you had to travel. I hope I did not send you shadows. It will be a long trek. All you need to do is take a step".

Leni smiled and said "Thanks; and thanks to Lori, I think I just did".

Lucy than told them "By the way I spoke with the spirits and they said. You guys know something. First Lynn and now you. I think you might be involved in Lynn's situation".

They nervously laughed and said that is funny. I think you are making things up.

Lucy smirked and said "I am lying. Not about the spirits, but I was the "rat" in the vent last night. Lori caught me, at least I thought so until now...Well things aren't so dark and grim for Lynn, not with you guy's. At least to the degree of my penny dreadful's".

They smiled at her and marked Lucy for safe. Just than Sydney showed up to them and ran to Leni to hug her. " **Who** , _hurt you_ "

Lori told her to calm down and they told her every detail and it made her very mad.

Sydney half yelled "Why, Why. It takes 5 minutes to clear up something like that. Nope, easier to assume. Easier to ignore her. Ooh it makes me so mad"

She sat down and sang Landslide by Stevie nicks. It helped Leni get it all out. By the time she finished, she curled up in her lap and took a nap. They used to do this all the time so it took Sydney by surprised. She patted Leni's head just the same though.

Lori said "Don't worry about the thing. Lynn has school in the morning so we can do it than".

Leni nodded. Sydney looked to Lori and asked "what about Lynn"

Lori said in a whispered voice "Lynn is gay". Sydney listened and nodded in understanding and said "I see. It is not my place to judge. I hope she is doing okay".

Lori responded "I don't know if she is or isn't. I know she is doing better. She came out to a few people. Other's figured it out".

Sydney said "I hope you'll let her know I have her support".

As they had this conversation Lincoln and Ronnie came to the house to find people that looked like they went through a heck of a lot of stuff and he looked at everyone and said "Guy's what happened"

Luna responded "Lori gave us all a wake up cal regarding Leni".

They decided to wait on this meltdown to cool before attempting to drop another bombshell to Lana and Lola, one of them is notorious for her loose lips.

They headed up to find Leni an absolute mess and they had to know why. So they entered and said and Ronnie said. **"what happened"**

Lori pulled out her cell phone and pressed play.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright everyone I posted this chapter last night and it got some backlash and that is fine. I am not going to change anything, rather I will clarify something. First someone who posted a review felt I meant to say all religious people were brainwashed or something like. That is not at all what I meant, I meant that the church he was in was specifically designed in a bad way. I made it very clear I did not blanket every religious group person or belief. As for feeling bad about disliking the belief that gay people deserve to burn in hell and rot; I will not apologize for that. That was not a miscommunication at all. Every other thing else was obviously not sent off in the right way so I am sorry. I project a lot of things that happened to me in the fanfic. I find the personal touch helps me along. I could go on, but I don't want sympathy. I want to explain things. I should communicate my messages better in the future if you guy's came out thinking I thought anything but a few select radicals in religion were the problem. That being said I will never apologize for despising homophobic people simply for hating gay people for prejudicial reasons. Anyway I hope this helps make things more clear**

The recording was grueling and painful to listen to. Lincoln and Ronnie were brought to tears from hearing the screams of the silently cut Leni who clearly had plenty of bruises that the naked eye couldn't see. Lincoln looked to Leni and said "Oh my god. I am so sorry. This was building up for some time. We were never taught. I knew for a few days but the years of torture...I wa- I want to take it all back..."

Leni looked to Lincoln while she cried and her obviously hoarse voice could barely manage the words "It-It's Okay. I got through this long. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I didn'"

Sydney was mad "Leni don't, just don't. You had a right to be mad. This was objectively hurt. We care about you. Stop with the self-deprecation".

Leni continued to smile and said "It's really okay. I know what I am and who I am"

Lincoln and Luna and every other older sister hugged her and Luan said "It's not okay and now we know who you are and we will not ever patronize you again. please smile again because it's the most wonderful part of our day. We hurt you and we will do better...I am sorry".

Leni hugged them back and said "Thank you"

Everyone went to their respective rooms and went to sleep. It was an oddly peaceful night considering the bombshell dropped last night.

Lori went to Leni's bed and held her "It's okay to weep. You held the family up, your cheerful luaghter, your wonderful smile. You were our Atlus. We took you for granted".

Leni silently cried and held Lori as she slept.

Lynn looks over to Lucy and say's "goonight Lucy"

Lucy responded "I know.."

Lynn was confused and a little nervous so she asked "W-hat do you mean". Lynn did not expect to squirm to two simple words. She could handle punches, kicks and headlocks. The fear of being found out was nerve racking.

Lucy just said "You like girls. Nothing wrong with it. None of my business".

Lynn was glad she pulled the band aid and glad she was cool with it

Lucy than spoke again "Also sorry about linking your soul to the spirit world"

Lynn was scared "What did you just say"

Lucy liked this sensation. She felt acknowledged in her peaceful witchcraft. "I speak to the dead and can do things with the link. I discerned you were lying with a lock of hair I _"accidentally"_ pulled from your hair. From than on I was told what I seeked was in the vents to Lori's room. I thanked the spirits and sure enough that is what I found out".

Lynn laughed nervously "Thanks, but what do you mean link".

Lucy said "If I want to use magic on you again I can. Don't worry I won't abuse it...I wouldn't make me mad though".

With a gulp Lynn went to sleep and made a note to discuss this with Lori tomorrow. She went to sleep soundly. Luan and Luna were having a terrible time getting to bed because they felt so bad.

Luna said "God I feel terrible"

Luan said "Yeah I feel terrible; we let this whole thing slip us, I am an asshole"

Luna half jokingly said "Story of my life"

They laid in bed and in silence and Luna said "Can you stay strong. Leni are you doing okay"

The morning rose and everyone greeted Leni normally. They wanted to change; not to accommodate her until it feels forced. Leni wanted normal and she earned it. Lincoln went up to her and said "Hey Leni, are you feeling any better"

Leni smiled and said "Yep, thanks for asking".

Everyone ate breakfast and split up for school. Lincoln went to school to talk to Ronnie Anne "Hey Ronnie, want to eat before seeing the girls and Ronnie shrugged and nodded.

School ended and Ronnie and Lincoln hung out at Burping Burgers Lincoln thought for a moment as he played with his fries "So Ronnie, do we have a gameplan...Subtle or direct".

Ronnie looked to him and said "I don't know I would just say she likes girls. They are 4. Anything more is obsessive".

He nodded. That out of the way. They went on to talk about Ronnie's family. Ronnie loved talking about them and Lincoln loved hearing about it. It made him happy. They finished and headed to his house. Upon entering they went inside and Lincoln said "We may be able to get Lisa's help".

They entered and Lisa said "No time to do anything. I have an essay to finish and a lecture to prepare. I don't mean to be rude but please leave"

They obliged feeling defeated all they could do was walk to the twins room and knock. They both yelled "come in".

Lincoln said "Um hey we got to talk... _It's about a secret_!"

Lola was intrigued "Ooh; do go on my fine sir. Here I will get you some tea. What is it. Does someone _like_ someone"

Ronnie replied "Yes, actually. I will get to that".

Lana was into it now and she said "Lola hurry with the tea this is getting good".

Lincoln was getting nervous and Ronnie could tell and with a silent nod she took over "Girls, listen closely. Lynn is well different".

They looked at her confused Lana said "Why, does she pick her nose and eat it".

Ronnie giggled and said "No, Lynn kind of well...Likes girls like Bobbi and Lori"

They looked at her confused and said "So...is that bad?"

Ronnie was quick to say "No not all. It's great that you see this as no big deal".

They just shrugged and said "We just assumed it was normal".

They were really confused and even more so when Ronnie and Lincoln both hugged them and Lola just said completely vexed "What is going on".

Lincoln and Ronnie laughed and left content with their work. They decided to spend the rest of the day wondering town to hang out.

Lori and Leni discussed plans to talk to Pops and Leni just said flat out "We are going to have to bite the bullet and tell them the truth..."

Lori said "yeah, you're right".

They went down the stairs and Rita was about to go Jogging and Lori stopped her "Hey mom can I take Vanzilla to go see Pop-Pop"

Rita was confused and said "Why, this is not normal for you two." Rita said quickly; still embarrassed about her behavior towards Leni.

Lori heeded Leni's word's "To be honest. One of our sister's is gay and wants to come out to Pop-pop"

Rita just sighed and said "No, I am sorry".

Leni was hurt and said "I had to make her smile again, she looked so hopeless and lost. Why can't we".

Rita just said flatly "Pop-pops is well; old fashioned and I once had no idea until I brought a gay friend home. I had no idea that there was more than one gay person in the house, surprising, not that I care, anyway It made him very mad to hear it than and it would make him mad to hear it now".

Lori was pretty mad but not at Rita "Why would he get mad it's none of his business".

Rita just shrugged and said "He was brainwashed. The church Pops was raised in was crazy and very hateful when came to homosexuality. He was brainwashed into being a hateful person. I was a christian too. I knew better though. I knew better because I went to school and knew gay people every lie I was told was shown to be false. Dad never got the chance to interact until it was too late. They home-schooled him to hammer the point into him to be just like them. I wanted to be a better person so as soon as I married your father we switched churches; I always knew it was too late to change that and instead I just avoid the subject...You should do the same. I love him but he has a lot of problems...Who is it by the way".

As they left crestfallen Leni turned to her and said "Lynn, it's Lynn".

Lori and Leni go to Lynn's room and knock "Hey I don't know if you talked to Luan yet"

Lynn replied "No, why what's up".

Lori just said "We need to talk".

Lori sat Lynn down and carefully explained how pops could not be told about her secret and why.

Lynn felt very sad and said "Will he hate me".

Lori said "No. Don't ever tell him. Listen, He was brainwashed. Don't get me wrong, I am not defending his beliefs. I am just saying he was raised in a household that forced horrible opinions into his head. He had no choice and by the time he did have a choice they successfully molded his whole being".

Lynn said "If there is a god I think he hate-"

Lori said "If there is a god...He did not do this to pops, his parent's made him like this and he chose to not change, you can still love him and care about him while despising these hate filled beliefs and the method's used to force them on him"

Lynn nodded and said "If I avoid the subject will I be fine"

Lori said "Yes, you should be"

Just than Lynn Sr. knocked on the door "Sweetems Lynn are you in here...Can I come in to talk to you".

Lynn was slightly shook from the news and Lynn could guess why "I am sorry about pops...I really am".

He hugged her and sang "So you're standing on a ledge, it looks like you might fall..."

It calmed Lynn and surprisingly Lori as well

Lynn stopped and looked Lynn in the eyes and said "You and me I want to hang out with you and discuss this with you".

Lynn said "Well I planned on telling Luan".

Her dad said in a cheeful tone "We can tell her together".

Lynn Jr smiled and said okay.

They headed to Burpin burger and ate while eating Lynn Sr said "There is nothing wrong with what you are. Pops is misguided. He is lost".

Lynn Jr began eating and said "Thank you for caring".

Lynn Sr said "I am a good Dad after all. Pop-pop is too, he is just backwards on some things".

Lynn Jr nodded half halfheartedly and said "I like Margo".

Lynn Sr smiled and said "Well the first thing you need to do is find out if Margo likes girls or guy's...look I want you to know, if you need advice, or help you

always could and always can trust us to give it to you".

Lynn Jr hugged him and said "Thanks dad, I love you guy's'

He just laughed and said "Ditto"


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 10:

 **Hello again, I have returned. Sorry again for before but that is not why I am writing a message for ya'll. I plan to continue this story with a part two when I finish this one up, It is a planned side story detailing Leni's ADHD. How she was affected by it and it's debilitation to her psyche. This fanfic is about accepting people. The story about Leni will be about bullying and how it leaves scars. Anyway love ya'll and I will see ya next time.**

After finishing their meal Lynn Sr looked to his daughter and said "Would you like to head home"

Lynn Jr nodded and said "yeah, sure. We can tell Luan tomorrow".

They headed home and went to bed. Everyone on edge but discontent with the information. Lynn was woken from her sleep by Luna talking to Lori

Lori looked to her and said "We could tell Lynn to send Margo a letter"

Luna responded while laughing " _sure_ ; why not send a letter to Margo along the lines of _Some say love_ haha."

Lori said "Oh come that's not funny and you like that song so..."

Luna laughed and said "And, cheesy is cheesy"

While all of this was happening Lynn was getting her bearings. "Privacy guy's. What the heck".

They pulled their arms up in defense and said "Sorry, we came up with some spit-balled ideas and wanted to bring them by".

Lynn said well it's nearly time for school but I am free for a few minutes.

Lori looked to her and said "You need to tell Luan first but after that, you are good to go with this. We want you to send an anonymous letter to Margo".

Luna said "No; she want's you to. I don't want you to play games. Find out if she likes girl's and ask her out. Her reaction will determine her character a simple, I am straight sorry, let's be friends. That is acceptable for Margo to say. If Margo say's never talk to me again you gay-wad. That makes her a bad person. Or you know she could say, _yes_ ".

Lynn nodded and said "I like Luna's strategy. I won't play games".

Lynn got up in confidence and went to school where she met up with Ronnie Anne

Ronnie looked to Lynn and said "When are you going to tell her. The year is passing you by rather quickly don't you think"

Lynn just said "I know but it's hard to come up with the right word's"

Ronnie just laughed and said "Huh, if only Lynn knew a few people. That would be _crazy_ ".

Lynn just side hugged while they walked and with a smile said "Yeah, I can take a hint".

The school day went very smoothly Margo talked to me and we made eye contact and everything. I felt like I made good progress.

On the way home from school Lincoln met up with me and Ronnie and we made it to the house of loud.

Lynn Sr was waiting to escort me to Luan's room. We headed up there and Lynn said "You can slouch your shoulders Jr, This is your sister and this should and has to be trivial to Luan".

His daughter hugged him hard and choked out "Thank you, thank you all so much".

He smiled and said "anytime kiddo. I played laissez faire with Leni and it cost her dearly, and I refuse to do it again'.

Lynn made a mental note to talk to Leni later and see how she is doing now. That kind of scar does not heal in a day.

Entering Luan's room Lynn Jr and Sr sat down on her chair and said we need to talk

Luan laughed and said "Ok this is odd".

Lynn Sr said "Lynn has a secret, a very important one at that, please listen to her".

Luan smiled and said "Okay toots, Tell me your secret".

Lynn sighed and realized it went well with almost everyone else in the family so she got up and went to Luan's bed. She hugged her. She said "Luan I have nothing to hide but I need support. I am gay".

Luan said "Well toots, thanks for telling me but you just spent a lot of time over something trivial. Not my business and besides, I have a girlfriend. Now who is being awkward".

While Luan was laughing she could barely peep out "Plus, I kind of knew what this was about I just wanted to see you freak out". Luan was rolling on the bed and Lynn was kind annoyed.

Lynn Jr looked to her and said "Do you always revel in other people's embarrassment".

Luan responded "Do you have to be so easily embarrassed"

Lynn Sr said "Okay just curious who is your girlfriend".

Lynn said "Her name is Maggie. She was a goth girl I met while Lincoln was my assistant for my comedy business".

Lynn laughed and said "A goth and a clown are dating, it's like the setup to a joke".

Anyway we met up and started talking, I eventually realized she's not nearly as self-centered as I originally becoming really good friends we hang out more and more until one day she popped the question and I was ecstatic. So Lynn who do you like".

Lynn just responded with "Margo, She is an angel who is my best friend, she was baseball partner and I just want her to like me".

Luan said "Just be yourself and you will get a homerun _get it"_.

Everyone groaned and left and went to sleep content that they could go forward with Margo now. But tomorrow would be a long day.

Lynn woke up and went to school, it went by uneventfully until they went home and Lori called an emergency meeting, surprisingly Maggie and Luan, even Sam were present at the meeting.

Lori looked to everyone and said "Lynn is here so we can begin".

Lucy said "I say she gives Margo a poem".

Luna said "say the word dude, Sam and I can write a killer rock ballad, A love song that would even beat out _keep on loving you_ ".

Sam said "Yeah, I could help her write it and it would be sick, than after maybe, we could head to the movies" whispering the last part Sam was not sure if she wanted Luna to hear.

Luna nodded and said "Sure babe, why not".

With both both blushing faces reaching contentment in each other they got back to the pressing matter at hand.

Luan said "I could put on a roast-athon".

Every face palmed and said "Luan, Margo should feel good about Lynn, Not laugh at her".

Luan said "Who said the roast would be Lynn"

Lynn Sr said "That is even worse".

Luan just shrugged and Lola and Lana said "Tea party"

Lana said "No; mud wrestling".

Lynn Jr said "No to both".

Lincoln said "Why not all work together to see if Margo is bisexual or gay and let Lynn handle the rest".

Lori said "I like Lincolns idea"

Leni agreed "I do as well".

Everyone one by one raised their hand to Lincolns plan, Leni thought; it was so simple but Occam's razor I guess".

Rita thought "Our smart boy is making this family come together like glue. I am so proud of him".


	12. Another update

Hey everybody. I am sorry. I had a busy one and a half weeks. Also I was binge playing spiderman. I will put a chapter up tommorow.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am sorry everyone. I was super busy and I have been working on a novel. I am and will be finishing this and concentration (my upcoming fanfiction) I am back and I am glad. To be honest; I will have to admit to some guilt. I left and stopped writing here for a while. I left because I felt like I was writing for appraise and I was watching my Sub and Fav count instead of my vision. I felt like my story had to be doing well or whatever to continue. It was stupid. I was stupid. I am sorry. I had to find myself afterwards and I did and I'm glad. I am so happy for anyone who stuck around. I am back and I will stay that way.**

The night was a rather anxious one in the house of loud. The sound of ruffling could be written off by any one out of the loop. It was better and more quiet than their usual, rather loud and disruptive antics. Lisa was pulling out charts and probability. She gave little if any; mind to the chance of success. However, she felt she could test the effects of anxiety of an individual who is romantically distressed and its effects on hormonal behavior. She already had Lincoln and Ronnie as the control group and she could use Lynn for the same sex variant.

Leni was having a discussion with Sydney over the phone. She wanted to get ideas on how to help Lynn out in the morning. "Leni why not just ask Margo directly". Leni immediately shot back "I would. I am just afraid of screwing up". They continued at a stalemate. Sydney wanting action and Leni wanting to help Lynn take the step. Eventually they settled on the idea of moral support".

The night was far more hectic in another room as Luna decided she could help set the mood of a hypothetical date. "Take a pick Luan. Should I play I can't fight this feeling, or should I go for the more melodic approach. I could dim the lights and and fog the house and The small riff would fill the air. The drums small echo and you hear _Highway run into the midnight sun..."_. Luan nodded for a moment and said; I like that. I like it a lot, I could crack some jokes after like "I am glad she figured out you both were playing on the same team". Luan shrugs and say's "That pun is so bad... Work on it". They luagh and continue to communicate the intricacies of their maximization of the date. A silent air fills the room and a melancholic Luan says "What plans go south". Luna responds "Well I guess; talk to me by stevie nicks and a good comedy movie might work".

Lori was texting Bobbi and he apparently was having the same debate with operations as Ronnie Anne. They talked for about an hour and eventually contented to waiting until morning until they would continue. Everyone finally went to bed and all was with absolute finality for once in a lifetime silent in the house of loud. The following morning everyone awoke to higher spirits and more determination. Lynn sat down for breakfast. Biscuits and gravy. Maggie spent the night and ate with them arms intertwined with Luan. The food was good and appetizing; it also helped ease everyone's head for the upcoming information they would receive.

Everyone was glad to be in such an environment. Walking to school Luan and Maggie discussed the backup plan in case bad things happen. Lynn was on her way to school when Lucy smiled on her way to the school and she knew what she would do. She could only wait to go about her plan. It was simple in nature and that is why it would work so well.

Lynn was enjoying herself in the school when Margo came up to her and said "Hey Lynn how have you been. Have you been busy. I sent you like 12 texts over the week and not one reply". Sitting with her arm on her hip she left no room for any damned excuse so Lynn was honest "Yeah, I have been and I am sorry. Tell you what, meet me at lunch and we can make up for lost time". In a happy but dissapointed tone Margo responded with "You better..." It was a good thing they had classes in two direction or the crimson on Lynn's cheek would be visible.

Lynn meant every single word. First chance and she would talk to her and spend time with her. In part because she was afraid of hurting Margo's feelings, mostly because of the irony that her version of busy was attempting to get closer to Margo and she accidentally ignored her instead. She had not even checked her phone and she sincerely wished she had. At lunch they sat down and discussed random topics. So did you catch the Michigan State game. It went so well. That was so beast. Margo smiled and said "I did and it was great". Lynn looked at her beverage which was now empty "Hey Margo, wanna walk and talk on our way to the drink machine, Curiosity do you know when Elementary lunch starts". Margo chuckled and said "An hour ago". As they continued their cheerful discussion of random trivialities. They dumped the trays that were admittedly barely touched.

The bell tang and Margo and Lynn were on their way to gym where they were playing dodge ball. Lynn was the best thrower, but Margo was the best catcher and could use her defense to wipe the floor with everyone except Lynn. So when they were partnered together it earned a shrug and even a middle finger from one over invested asshole. The game went about as badly as you'd expect it to... It was over in 3 minutes and not one member on Lynn's team got out and Margo just caught everything thrown her way. They fist bumped and said "I can't wait to take you on Margo". Lynn laughed and said "May the best dodge ball champion; win",

The final bell rang and Lynn had left. Margo opened her locker and found a note that was in a poorly written poem format and it said "I want to feel accepted. I don't want to be rejected. I am a friend to you. Would you be disgusted? Would the subject loom? If a girl who likes a girl. Tried to talk to you." Margo put the piece of paper in her pocket and left the gym.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all. I am writing my next chapter. The last Chapter was slightly short and I noticed grammatical errors. I will fix them. The length was the length that felt right for the chapter. Either way I am going to go ahead now so without further adieu.**

Margo was at a loss for words. First she has a really good day and now she get's a note from some she apparently knows; coming out to her. This was a lot of emotional trust someone was willing to confide in her with. This in no way disgusted or upset her. As far as she was concerned, there was nothing wrong with being gay. What really got her was the confusion. Who is it. Why tell her specifically. Any friend would know how bad she was with secrets. Maybe that is why the ambiguous note was there instead of a signature. She left the school with silent determination to figure this out or die trying.

As Margo got on the bus Lucy sat beside her. "hello friend. How was your silent torture in this prison cell". Margo replied "Fine school was pretty fun; actually I liked it a lot". Something was bugging her as she watching the Michigan trees and afternoon heat. She kept trying to think about whatever it was she was going to point out to Lucy. It was bothering her a lot and than like a gift from the god's Lucy said "Say, didn't you say you were a fan of my poetry. Would you like to read my next story". Margo nodded and smirked. She had not figured out what the big thing she would mention was but she could tell it involved the poetry. She read it slowly and carefully for details and Style. After 5 readings whatever she was thinking of was replaced with the immediate wash of realization that hit her like a ton of bricks. "Wait, you. Poetry. Lucy are you gay". Her skills in whispering or lacked thereof earned a facepalm from Lucy.

Lucy laughed. She laughed. It was genuinely the creepiest thing that Margo had ever heard. She felt like she was under criminal questioning being held until "advanced interrogation would arrive". Lucy looked at her and her laughed dulled to a smirk which to be fair was less disturbing; if only slightly. "What would you say if I was? Would it bother you?" Margo nodded no and said "Of course not, I just thought you were dating rocky and I know he likes you so I am kind of mad if you are lead-" Lucy interrupted to say "I am not but that was a good answer. I won't have to talk to the Jameson's". Margo nervously chuckled and said "W-who are they". Lucy smirked again and said "Look it up. the son was your everyday Ted bundy if you get me. Offed his own and then himself and, well you know that he never left". Margo nodded and gulped. Jesus Christ don't mess with her. Margo would look it up later only to have a difficult time going to sleep for the next week and a half because it was corroborated by her own research

Margo looked at her and said "Okay so you know I'm not homophobic and I know you are scary". Lucy smiled and egged her to continue. Margo had to construct her words carefully. Luckily Margo and the loud's are the last two stops. "If it isn't you. I know you don't write things if you don't at least try to infuse meaning, Who is the person who is coming out". Lucy said "I am curious as to what you are, regardless of my answer". Margo said "I never thought about it really. I mean I have had crushes on guy's, I have also had some on girls and I have dated both; I suppose I am bisexual, but I find I don't like to label it, date who you want and what you want. What is important is the love". Lucy nodded and was pleased "Alright it is not my place to tell you at all. But It is one of my sister's coming out to you. It's not Luna. She is out as bi. There is another lesbian in the house of loud as well. However again, it is not my place".

Margo was already leaps ahead of where she was before so she looked to Lucy and said "thank you. Can I get off with you. I think I'd like to know and if possible help this person see me as someone to confide in. Not hide from". Lucy was liking Margo more and more with each passing sentence. "Yep I will tell the driver upon our departure. I like you. I will send the Jameson's away". Margo smiled and than frowned after having that disturbing tale nonchalantly brought to the light. She knocked on the door and Lynn answered it. Lucy was thinking _speak of the devil_.

Lynn smiled but looked confused "Uhh Margo, I am glad to see you. I am just not sure what's up did I forget a hangout. Shit let me get changed". Margo waved her and said "No I just stopped by it's fine. I found out something interesting and I'd like your advice". Lynn smiled and said "Okay what is it". Margo coughed, trying to find the words "I found a poem in my locker and Lucy and I had a discussion and I know that two of the loud sisters are gay". Lynn turned Pale white but either Margo was too nice or Lynn was good at hiding it because they moved on from the topic. She scanned the room, but calmed down when lucy mouthed " _it's safe"._

Upstairs Leni heard an unusual voice so she texted Lori and told her to get there soon. Lori was already on her way home anyway so when she pulled up in the drive way and walked up to the door she swore she could hear Lynn and... _Margo_. She opened the door and found them on the couch. Leni was coming down the stairs. Lynn said "How much do you know?" Margo thought about it and said "Well; about as much as I told you. I don't know who is gay. I just know two of you are". This was good news to Lynn. She did not know if she was ready. She was getting close. She had to wait and see.

Margo said "I just want to tell her to talk to me because I can be trusted. It's not like I can judge. I am bisexual and have had girlfriends in the past". Lynn was at a loss for words and was doing her best to hide the inferno of ember embedded in her cheeks. She sighed and said in a barely audible volume "Me". Margo said "What, I did not catch that". A little louder "Me". Now Margo heard it and she hugged Lynn and said "Thank you for trusting me" The dulling ashes from her last embarrassment were reignited as she returned the hug


	15. Chapter 15

There was a smile ever-present on Leni and Lori's face as they ran to the couch and bear hugged Lynn and Margo. Leni looked to Margo and said "I was very afraid of how this turned out and I feel like I can trust you to hold her up. Her last attempt at coming out ended with a bible and a sharpie". The information was something that Margo could barely process. Lynn was smart and nice and amazing and deserved better and Margo was so livid she could barely peep out a seething "What did you just say?".

Lori saw Leni taken aback and decided to take the lead "Yeah, she liked her and the girl who; Lynn refused to name by the way. drove her away. Put her under a flashlight and blackmailed her with the information, saying she would be outted". The red in Margo's face could be seen by everyone there, she looked to Lynn and said "Who did this to you. I would like to have a _talk_." The silence filled the room where Lynn would become very embarrassed and very happy that Margo cared for her this much. "I feel like I won't be able to escape this. I never can with you. Her name is Ashley Ambrose".

A gasp was heard upstairs and a rush was heard upstairs and some squeaking. "Sorry for the noise. I have a show tonight across town. I know Ashley. I need to make a phone call after work." Margo was at shock and said "That was oddly serious for Luan. Lori looked to her and said "It is not a normal situation and this calls for her to take charge, so she did".

Lynn and Margo decided to hang out at the house and wait for Luan to get back; whatever phone call she would make sounded like there presence mattered. After about an hour of talking and passing the football in the backyard. Lincoln joined them and said "Hey ya. Can I join. Clyde is busy and Ronnie is hanging out with her friends at the moment." with a nod Margo tossed him a football. After playing pass for what seemed like an eternity; Margo said "Is he safe to know". Lynn responded "He figured it out on his own apparently". Margo had to smile at Lincoln and said "He's pretty smart and kind to figure it out and treat you normally". Lincoln responded with "Yeah there's nothing wrong with it so why would I treat her differently". Margo laughed and said "You know Lynn the more I talk to him, the more I like him". With a blush Lincoln smiled at that. Lincoln thought to himself " _I just hope they can see the spark they have"._

After playing for another hour or so Luan was back if the clown noises her equipment was making was any indication of it and they entered. They found Luan on the phone "Look honey, I don't want to make you aware of this but I have to. Bring Ashley with you". Maggie responded "Okay but you are being overly cryptic. I feel like I am in the dark. Even more so than I already am". Luan could not help but smile at that "I knew it. I knew you were beginning to brandish my humor". With a blush from Maggie she responded with a simple "Love you; bye" and she hung up without a second thought".

The wait was long and grueling, Maggie arrived with Ashley only for her to be face to face Lynn and another girl she recognized from her baseball team. Luan said "please take a seat. Maggie, would you like a drink or something. Ashley how about you". Maggie could hear the venom in Luan's voice, it was barely noticeable and Luan barely used it, but it was something she noticed after a year and a half together. Maggie said "We will both have water". Luan got them drinks and had them sit down and said "let's get down to business, your sister knows mine. Ashley care to share with the class how you and Lynn know each other. I am certain it will be enlightening". Ashley gulped and said "We were best friends until we had a fight". Lori smiled evilly and said "What did you fight about". Luan looked to Maggie who tilted her head and said "I believe she and you have a lot to discuss; _honey_ ". Ashley looked to her sister in disgust and said "You are one of them".

Maggie scoffed and said half irritated "What?". Ashley looked to her and said "I stopped hanging with Lynn because she asked me out. I had to be rid of one of her kind lest I catch it myself". Maggie looked to her with a darkness that almost matched how dark she claimed to feel half the time "I am one of her kind, yes and I would love to know who taught you to be this horrible to someone who liked you". Leni said "That's not all, she threatened to expose her to the school". Maggie gasped and said "I won't get you in trouble for something this far in the future; I can't; but I am so dissapointed in you. Am I any different with this knowledge". Ashley thought about it "What does it matter". The tension was rapidly increasing as Maggie looked at her "I watch horror films with you. I play board games with you. You loved to play betrayal with me". Ashley said "It was before we did that. What if I catch-" Maggie interrupted her and said "preposterous; if you could catch the gay you already would have". Ashley fought hard for a counterargument but failed to find one "I did not think of it like that".

Maggie sighed and said "And what about me. Do you think less of me knowing I am dating a girl". Ashley sighed and nodded no. Maggie looked to her and said "You will do two things; one, apologize to Lynn for this; and two, accept whatever punishment she places on you". Ashley nodded and went over to Lynn with Maggie reminding herself that murder was wrong every so often. "Look, I am sorry. I may not agree with you about this but that is no excuse. I should not have ended our friendship. Even worse still I weaponized your vulnerabilities and I am sorry". Lynn responded "I forgive you but I will never be friends with you again. That bridge burned a long time ago. My punishment is simple. Live your life and be a happy person. I am sure whatever you and Maggie talk about will be far more scary than what I can say". Maggie smiled and said "She isn't wrong".

Lynn looked to everybody and said "thank you. "I finally got closure for this problem, it hurt to re-open old wounds but I can safely say I am happier knowing I can finally move on". Lincoln smiled at her and offered a bit of wisdom "Some people are mean without realizing it and others care more about their own feelings than other people's. I say these people are not worth worrying about. If they won't stand by you because of something like this. Who need's them. You have us and that's all that matters. Just than Margo hugged her and said "Yeah, what they said". Lynn would never get over the way that Margo made her feel. She liked the hugs but they made her want for more and it was getting harder and harder to resist her own selfishness. She refused to act on it or talk about it. Lynn smiled and said "Thanks again. I will see you tomorrow". The air was awkward for the rest of the night but Luan never went to sleep. She was texting Maggie who said that Ashley was going to change her ways; apparently by exposing her to the community she is against. Luan smiled and said "I hope she can improve her sister's character".


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again reader's I have completed another chapter. This one is about Ashley learning about the fact that being gay is not a choice. I wanted her to be fleshed out as a character and not written as generic hate filled spiel about anti-gay rhetoric. Instead she is confused and she is receiving exposure therapy. The idea is she will spend an hour with a gay couple and realize her head won't explode or in terms of her character. That being gay is not something you can catch. I wanted this knowledge to be something she slowly figures out through internal debate. I did my best to convey that so here you go.**

Ashley woke up to curtains being pulled open. She had to blink a few times before she scanned the room and found her culprit. She groaned and looked at Maggie; one look and Ashley knew one thing. No matter how hard she cried out or screamed. She was doing this.

Ashley looked at Maggie and said "it is Saturday and 10:30 AM, leave. ME .alone". Maggie sighed and picked her up by the arm and practically dragged her to the shower and closed the door. Ashley took a shower shouting every profanity imaginable in her mind. After being clean enough for her liking she got ready and stepped outside of the bathroom.

Maggie was waiting and tapping her foot. After seeing her sister; followed by the steam that left the room She half smiled and looked at Ashley and said follow me. She reached into her handbag and got out lipstick. Normally she wore midnight black but for some reason. Ashley noticed the dark red color replacing it's usual hue. It was around this time that Ashley came to discover something odd. Maggie was dressed up. She wore formal clothes. Ashley noticed it and most certainly took note of it as well.

Turning to her sister Ashley said "You look spiffy. What's up. If I didn't know any better I would say you were going on a d-" She was about to finish but with a chuckle Maggie smiled and responded "date, you'd be right. Normally I would sleep in, rather than realize; yet again the agonizing pain of waking from my dreams. However, today is special Luan and I have a date... _and you will be joining us."_

Ashley knew not to argue with her older sister so she sighed and agreed. After pondering the necessity of this she said "A warning would be great. I am under-dressed don't you think". She looked to her nice looking informal wear and felt confused, was she dressed right and would she look right. Was meeting up with the dating couple a bad idea because of her opinion of what she called " _their kind_ ".

Ashley was pushing back the fact that Maggie did not yell at her or scream at her. Instead Ashley was told a surprise would await her in the morning. She expected a fight. A big one. When it did not happen she assumed it would happen the next day. Another thing that confused her was that the more she thought about it; the closer she came to know her sister to be right. She knew her for her entire life and was her best friend since childhood. So why was she straight. She would find an explanation before the end of the night.

Maggie saw the confused look in Ashley's face, and had a feeling she knew what was going in her sister's head. She looked at her sister and said "three things. One. You aren't going on a date, we are. Two. You are dressed fine. You always look good so it's fine; and three, you would not have gotten up or followed if I had left things out in the open. I have my reasons".

Ashley rolled her eyes and followed Maggie down the stairs. They left the house and walked to a fancy looking restaurant by the name of Aloha Comrade. It looked cool to Ashley. it had a pretty tan exterior with a banana hut looking ceiling and a cathedral like decoration sitting on top. They entered the store.

Inside the restaurant was pretty. It had a very homey feel to it and the smell of pineapple was adding to the aroma and tone of the place. In one of the booths was Luan who was wearing a straightforward and yet still amazing looking dress with a flower on it. From the way Maggie spoke of her. She expected clown clothes and a rolling tape of Denis Leary in the background. She was apparently not the only one to notice because as Ashley went to sit down she noticed Maggie still standing and staring at Luan; right before blushing promptly and hiding her face.

Luan laughed at this and said "Daw, that is so adorable. Love you to honey". Around this time the server came over and gave us our menus and they looked it over. There were loads of different types of tacos and soups. One of which consisted of different types of veggies and some kind of rye sauce. Upon conversing around the table Ashley came to realize why they came here. Luan's father worked here currently. She found herself laughing at this information as this seemed to fit her personality. And than the confused face from earlier returned. She thought to herself. What's happening Luan is warming up to me. Am I starting to catch it. _oh god!_ is she catching it. one minute became five which became ten. She pondered and came to the conclusion that no her relationship growth was platonic. She was still straight. She did not catch the gay like she had heard that she could. So why is she having a good time with Luan and Maggie.

Their food arrived right on time. Everyone ordered the Okrashka soup and spicy enchiladas layered in Russian dressing. It was odd tasting. However not at all unappealing. Luan laughed and said "The food here is great, and I am not just saying that because dad's back there". Maggie nodded.

Ashley agreed and looked to Luan and said "You know it is quite impressive. Your ability to run a business at such a young age. I hear you even have decent revenue". Luan smiled and laughed, after about a minute of chuckling she smiled at her and said "Thanks toots. Yep I make good money. I make more than minimum wage just through commissions. I make around 2-300 dollars weekly doing this gig around town. Word spreads quickly and luckily for me. Talk...Talk is business". Ashley smiled and nodded her head.

Maggie was happy. Ashley was getting along with Luan. She looked to Ashley and said "Well it's getting late. Thanks for date I had a great time". She looked to Ashley with a content smile while saying what she felt she had to.

Ashley was even more confused than this morning. Now she genuinely enjoyed spending time with the cheerful Luan. She had not caught anything yet. And that's when it hit her. She had gone through years of friendship and hardship with her sister and felt their bond to be unbreakable. She watched her cry laugh and get mad. Sometimes all at once. She met Luan and the Loud family. Despite starting out on and possibly remaining on bad terms with the loud family. They still mostly treat her with respect. Luan laughed with her and talked to her like a person. Not like some of her own friends. She did not catch the gay and it took until now to realize why.

Ashley did something that left everyone; including Mr. Loud who was "subtly" spying on them from the kitchen. Ashley walked right up to Luan hugged as hard as she could and weeped silently.

Luan was confused and uncomfortable thinking "what's going on". She softly patted her back and said "there...there".

Ashley said in the most understandable voice you could muster while crying said "I am so sorry for everything. I met you and I wasn't thinking and I messed up so bad. I hurt Lynn... **Oh god Lynn!** I am so glad I met you and please. Tell Lynn I wish her well I...I Just want her to know that."

Luan looked at Ashley and saw that she meant it. She hugged her back and Maggie hugged her too. The atmosphere went from happy to melancholic to depressing and finally it landed on bittersweet for Ashley.

Luan smiled and looked at her in the eyes and said "I am glad that you realize what you've done, but you should not say any of that to me. What you did was bad. Really bad. It's not place to pass judgment or lack therof, it's Lynn's. It's been a year and you clearly have grown as a person. No doubt because of your amazing sister". Luan looked to Maggie with a longful smile and Maggie blushed.

Maggie looked to Ashley and said "I will level with you. She is right. You are not the you from last year. However, you still did something hideous and if I was her I would label it unforgivable. I love you and I hope for your sake she is more merciful than I".

Ashley thought about Maggie's word's and frowned. She felt like she was watching a movie of what she did and she just wish she could undo it. She had to think long and hard on a proper apology that was not forced by her sister. How could she ever get close to do so.

Maggie sighed and said "Don't get to down. She neglected to have me punish you. She just said live your life and be better. She gave you an open door. Whether that open door involves her or not I know not, but I will say this. You proved yourself to Luan and that is something that is hard to do."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone. I am back in action and here with another chapter. I have a free day from work and I plan to use it. I will be writing this chapter about Ashley's attempt to gain actual atonement for her wrongdoings.**

It had been about a week since Ashley was at the Aloha Comrade. Not that it mattered. For the following week; her worldview had changed. Time it seemed to slow and every single day without fail, the conversation at school that happened at the end of gym class was echoing through her head.

 **Last Year February the 14th:**

 **Ashley never saw the point to Valentines day. It was one day to prove something that should be proved every other day. She was to get to gym. She could get some exercise in and she could go see her best friend Lynn.**

 **She found her after class and said. "Hey Lynn, how are ya"**

 **Lynn was at a water tap finishing her drink. After finishing she looked up and said "Great, this will only make practice easier".**

 **Ashley ruffled her hair, right before the bell rang signaling that it was the final bell.**

 **Lynn seemed rather quick to step on her way out of the door. This struck Ashley as strange so she shrugged and went to her locker.**

 **Ashley was putting all of her stuff back when she found a letter written in computer text.**

 **"Hi, I am a good friend of yours. I am surprisingly shy about stuff like this. I felt like a day like this was perfect for a confession. Please see me sometime after school by the tree behind the school. Signed your secret admirer"**

 **Ashley did feel this holiday to be redundant, right up until someone sent her a confession. Now she seemed to get it as the feeling of getting someone to tell her that she was special made her happy.**

 **She skipped her way to the tree where she saw a shadow appear and come into view.**

 **Lynn was standing there and shyly waving. Ashley walked up to her and said confused "Do you know if someone was standing here earlier"**

 **Lynn blushed and said "No one...No one but me"**

 **Ashley was confused until her mannerisms and stutter gave the rest away. Ashley was freaking out because all of her other friends warned her that being gay was contagious. It was wrong and she needed to save herself from it.**

 **Ashley looked at Lynn and said "Y-you are one of them!"**

 **Lynn was scared and felt bad so she said "what?"**

 **Ashley backed up and said "I was warned about your kind. How much of our hangouts were real. You were trying to make me gay weren't you".**

 **Lynn started to cry and said "What? I was your friend that's all. Is liking you a crime"**

 **Ashley had a scared look on her face and she said "Stay away from me. Or I will tell everyone about your secret". Ashley walked away as she caught a glimpse of Lynn cried on her knees by the tree.**

Ashley remembered the entire event. How horrible she was to Lynn, the terrible things her friends had told her, and she remembered the guilt; walking away made her feel terrible. She always told herself what she did was for the greater good. At first she tried rationalizing herself as an ignorant victim, but that's only half true. believing them and bullying gay people for "security" was stepping over the fault of ignorance and Ashley knew that.

Every time Ashley would make an attempt to talk to Lynn and apologize; she would hear the line **"is liking you a crime".** hearing that in her head was like a punch to the gut. She did not even think she deserved Lynn's forgiveness. By the end of the week she came home exhausted and low in spirits, the black eye did not help. Maggie noticed her beat up body and came up to her worried.

Maggie looked at her and said "W-what happened to you"

Ashley responded with "I broke off my friendship with some asshats I used to hang out with and they beat me up"

Maggie was confused so she asked while grabbing the bandages "When did this happen and what did you say to them"

Ashley sighed and spoke honestly "I was being a jerk and they are toxic. They were bullies. They told me being gay was wrong and beat people up that were different and I unfortunately helped."

Maggie gasped and said "Is that why-"

Ashley finished and said "yes, yes it is. I am at fault. I chose to believe it and I chose to bully people."

At around this time a knock could be heard at her house and Maggie answered the door. waiting on the other side was Lynn.

Lynn ran over to Ashley and said "What happened to you. You looked fine earlier today. When Lori picked me up I saw you in a bloody clump of a mess."

Ashley was going to answer when the line returned **"is liking you a crime"**. Lynn was being nice to her. She was horrid and her response is to give her what she wants and now she shows empathy. Ashley said "Oh you know, I got into a fight."

Lynn said "Why though, are you getting bullied..."

Ashley was going to deflect again until Maggie interrupted for her. "Lynn had some toxic friends who she broke off with for being homophobic."

Lynn had to hold her jaw so it wouldn't drop. "Ashley. Stopped talking to her friends, for that reason"

Ashley said as she became increasingly more teary eyed as the heavy weight of what she did to her ex-friend hit her "Yes, I did. I know I was wrong. I did so many things I regret. I kept wanting to apologize to you but it plays back to me like a movie."

Lynn was touched by her sincerity "Do you mean it, you are truly sorry"

Ashley weakly nodded and said "Thanks for caring, I am going to head to bed"

Lynn fake coughed to get her attention "I am going to grab some food, feel free to join me. I guess I was to rash when I said we could no longer be friends. Let me rephrase that. I can't be friends with the you from last year. As far as I can tell she is dead. I like this you much better".

Ashley hugged her hard and said "Thank you, for letting me be in your life. So I talked to Maggie yesterday. Margo huh?"

Lynn nodded and said "yeah, why?"

Ashley smiled and said "I think you'd make a great couple"


	18. A new update

**Hello all; This is an update. First off, I want to make a shout out to** _ **crafordbrian17,**_ **I am working with this person on another story while I publish this one. I am glad to help and thank you again for reaching out to me. Means a lot. Now I want to address a comment someone made. It asked why Ashley was guilty of anything. First off. Thank you. you were not spiteful or mean. You simply asked a question, so here is my answer. Hopefully I can clarify for the better. What Ashley did wrong was all in the past save for the bullying. Her crimes to Lynn specifically were as follows. She condemned her existence; remember the sharpie thing I brought up. She was a part of that, (do not worry. I will explore that here). She also helped to bully people. She said she helped the bullies. Finally, and this is the worst thing that was committed by her. She used Lynn's sexuality against her. A secret she could have simply rejected. What if I was a friend who had some problem; hypothetically let's use IBS, and it was to a degree that this friend needed a diaper all the time or something. If I used that information as a weapon. Would that be cool, I don't think so. (By the way the site is doing something weird with formatting, I don't know if I can fix it). Also if you think I dislike Ashley as person. I don't, I think peer pressure and confusion created a vacuum and she was a child so she was sucked in. That is why I play her as confused. Not mean. She was scared; Not mad on that hill. I did that on purpose. I hope this helped.**

 **I will be posting Chapter 18 soon. Tomorrow hopefully. I just wanted to provide an update an answer the question asked.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello all I am back. It has been a while. I don't have much of an update but what's up. As some of you are aware. I am running a side project with another writer. It is separate from this story; however the events that take place are canon to it. Long story short. If you want some context on some of the side characters like Chaz, Dana and Maggie and more check it out. I go into detail about their past issues. So your choice really. Just saying while I am at it.**

Ashley put some makeup on and got ready. She did her best to hide her makeup and headed out. They stopped Gus' games and grubs for food. While Lynn was enjoying her Strawberry milkshake she said "thank you for apologizing; it means a lot...".

Ashley smiled and said "No; thank you for forgiving me. What I did was horrid. I remember it all. The hill. The things I said. Even talking about it now I get flashbacks to when I brought a bible to school. I am sooo sorry and I am so h-happy we are friends again".

Lynn smiled and reasoned "Truth be told, if it were anybody else..., but you were my best friend". With a downtrodden expression on her face Ashley chuckled darkly and said "Were...".

Lynn rubbed her neck and said "Yeah, We are friends again but Margo was there for me". Ashley nodded knowing that she messed up and Lynn was right. She looked at her like she was on a mission "I want to gain that level of trust again. I will spend every day proving that...this, this is real."

Lynn nodded and said with a smile and said "You are off to a good start. I don't care about money or anything else. Your time and thought regarding my well-being say's plenty"

Ashley smiled and said "Right with that out of the way. How have you been? How have things been with Margo lately". Lynn said "They have been wonderful. We have been getting along splendidly".

Ashley pondered for a moment and thought about the hidden context and decided to go forward with it. Ashley smirked and said "When do you plan on telling Margo th-". Ashley was in shock when Margo appeared behind her and asked "Why are you with her and tell me what".

Lynn thought of something quick. She did not blame Ashley. How could she know Margo was behind her, but she could have thought about her volume at least.

Lynn said "The secret's out. Ashley and I made up. We are friends again". Ashley smirked as Margo grumbled "Friends".

Lynn looked at Margo and Ashley and said "Get along while I go to the bathroom. I am convinced we can make a great team". While Lynn went to the restroom; Ashley and Margo sat down on the booth seat and Margo looked extremely annoyed with her presence.

Ashley sensed the hostility and said "Don't worry, I don't bite". Margo responded darkly "You sure".

Ashley rolled her eyes and said "Look, I did some shitty things that I regret. No passed blame. No mantra of self importance. Just someone trying to take advantage of a chance to make up for what I have done. You don't have to like me; believe me, I'd understand, but my intentions are good".

Ashley reached out her hand and to her surprise Margo grabbed it "I'm extending an olive branch. That was genuine, so I will accept this, but know this. Hurt her again and you will regret it". The tone was soft sharp and not to be ignored. Ashley however was confident so she nodded without so much as a reaction. The smile that Margo flashed her told her she did the right thing.

Ashley was about to ask, but Margo apparently already guessed so she said "Yes, this does mean that we are friends". Ashley smirked and said "Well since we're friends. I heard your tone earlier. Jealous".

Margo turned red and said "W-what makes you say that". Ashley said "Oh, I never heard someone sound so relieved at the thought of it being just a friends hang out, at least not in my friends". The air quotes making Margo blush as soon as she knew she was caught.

Margo said "Fine, don't tell her...Please". Ashley payed for her drink and said "I won't, but you will. Who knows, she might even like you back".

As Margo and Ashley began to synchronize almost as well as a perfectly put together puzzle. Lynn came out and smiled unaware of what they talked about so she said "I have to head home I will talk to all of you tomorrow".

Lynn met up with Margo who oddly added Ashley to our hangout group overnight. She was assuming a highlander-esque battle would ensue. They picked a new lunch table to symbolize their fresh start at school.

Ashley had gotten a pizza and a Mountain Dew. A bigger guy (for a middle schooler) with a straight dirty blonde hairstyle and a wife beater came to our table and said "If it isn't the new gay lover and her new friends". Ashley was distraught and trying to escape inward from the world.

Margo stood up and looked at the man and seethed "HOW DARE YOU! LEAVE...HER...ALONE".

He said "what are you gonna do about it", as he starts stealing Ashley's food to make a point. Ashley looked around the room at her friends defending her from this homophobic bully and she had had enough so she poured milk on his head and said "This Richard, go back to your group of bigots and leave us the hell alone".

Being in a crowd of witnesses. Everyone saw this and immediately ignored it. Ashley looked her friends and said "I am so sorry that people like that guy exist". Margo said "Who knows, maybe he will grow to be more accepting of other people". Lynn laughed and said "I hope so".

After the horrible run in with Ashley's former friends and current mortal enemies. After school Lynn took an afternoon run. Texting Ronnie Anne if she wanted to do some running with her".

Ashley and Margo however rang the doorbell to the house of loud. Lori answered and said "Ashley?" Margo explained in full and Lori smiled and said "Awesome, you were a good person for standing up for what's right. Never forget that, but is there a reason you are here?"

Ashley said in a serious tone with a cough "I think I should let Margo have the floor". Margo smiled at drawn out hand gesture exaggerating the importance of the statement, she said "I need help?"

Lori nodded and said "What kind of help?" Margo started to shift uncomfortably and said "I need help...asking...Lynn out". The words got softer with every syllable but the motions and bashfulness she displayed along with Lynn's namedrop made it pretty obvious.

Soon a storm of sibling's rush down the stairs and said in unison "We're on it".


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone. I am writing on my day off. How's it doing? I am back at it with another Chapter. Hope you all like it.**

Ronnie Anne and Lynn talked while they ran. Ronnie Anne looked at Lynn and said "how have things been. I heard from Lincoln that you and Ashley are friends again".

Lynn simply nodded and said "She did something to prove she truly changed. It turned out to be the right choice. She's got a second chance, she won't get a third".

They continued to run until the reached the Royal wood's city park. Looking ahead Lynn said "I think I am going to do it. I think I am ready".

Ronnie Anne was confused as Margo said "Huh, what'dya mean, you and Lincoln make no sense I swear". Lynn shook her head and said "Sorry, I meant I am going to confess to Margo soon".

Ronnie Anne smiled and said "I will support ya best as I can, Did you catch the game last night".

While Ronnie and Lynn were enjoying themselves at the park. Ashley and Lynn were at the house of loud. The Loud sister's all but jumped at the thought of a mutual interest in dating and knew it was time for them to scheme. Lynn would thank her later.

Leni said "Be direct, give her everything like I did to Chaz". Luna said "Barf- too romantic. I sent a love letter sure, but we are more direct. No gushy anything we're friends who kiss. Don't overthink it, you lose when you do".

Lori laughed and said "Oh is that why you and Sam went on a date where you went to hard rock cafe and played love songs like faithfully, I wanna know what love is, Don't stop believing and wait for it...I WANNA know what love IS". Singing surprisingly on pitch earning a blush from Luna.

She looked to her partner and gasped "You swore you'd never tell". Sam smiled and said "Face it you are far more sentimental about romance than you care to admit, but that's okay because...I'm FOREVER YOOOURS faithfully". Lori sang with Sam on pitch as Luna blushed and grumbled.

Luna was about to protest when she was silenced by a peck on the cheek by Sam "You're cute when you are mad. Let's focus on them for now though. We can talk about how I enjoy your sappyness on our date tomorrow".

Luna was confused and said "Date, I don-" She just realized that Sam subtly asked for a date so she shut up about her annoyance and said with a bashful smile that she tried poorly to subdue "S-see you than".

Luan said "You could try a love letter, it worked with Sam and Maggie for me. Those are good odds".

Ashley nodded and thought things over and said "I can redirect Lynn's attention to help you out". Ashley knew they both felt the same now, but she knew both were likely never to confess before the other. Leaving an odd stalemate. Ashley decided to help give a well needed push'.

The following Morning Ashley was extremely happy to help Margo and to her surprise Lynn had the same jovial mood. She assumed she won a game of dodge ball or something.

They met up at the lockers and Ashley said "Look, I know you are over what I did to you but I'm still not...Please let me take you out; we can hang out. just you and me". Ashley was not lying in the slightest. She still felt guilty and did want to make it up to Lynn. This did both and that was great.

Lynn said "Yeah, you are right. I am over it; but if you need to forgive yourself. You do you. See you after school I got to change first".

Lynn headed to history. Her final period for the day and Ashley followed Margo to English. Margo said 'You take her to the park and get a soccer ball. I will plan at the house'.

The day ended after that period. Margo headed for the house knocked on the door and Lisa answered and said "Gweetings, what brings you here. Here to enact the plan to pursue Lynn".

Margo nodded and headed to the group for the plan. They said that Lynn had left already giving enough time to communicate the issue at hand.

Leni said "We have a plan drawn out, You are going to ask Lynn to hang out with you tomorrow at burping' burger. You will eat with her and have a good time. Luna and Sam will come in playing romantic music, I am sure Luna can help with it. You will present her with this blank card...Fill it with whatever you would like. What do you think".

Margo smiled and said "I love it, I think Lynn will too'.

Lynn was walking to meet up with Ashley and she noticed she was not where she said she was going to be. She walked all around. She got annoyed and headed to the school. Maybe she never left. She found Ashley against the tree on the hill, the very one that was ingrained in her memories.

She thought this was some sick joke. She rolled up her sleeves and prepared to give her a piece of her mind...that is; until she got close enough to see her. Her eye was much worse than before. Her arm was blue and her middle finger was broken. She looked like she was dying, maybe even dead, She needed medical attention. Someone left her here, bruised and alone.

She ran to her and she yelled "Ashley, Ashley. Wake up. Please; we were just getting to be friends, someone get help now".

Lynn stopped crying when she noticed Ashley was still breathing. She called Maggie and said "Come here, NOW. Behind the schoolyards"

The ambulance arrived around 15 minutes later when the doctor's came out and said "We'll do all we can".

Lynn called Luan to tell her personally. She broke down in front of her entire family and told them to get in the car as they waited for news to arrive

The waiting room was quiet for the longest time. Lynn thought to herself "I know who did this, I just need to hear it from her. Just say the word; Richard you bastard, this is your doing and now it will be your undoing"

Maggie kept listening to the music to drown the world away. She saw her sister in the worst place in her life. She needed an escape. She listened to the music roll on as it rang. "Torn away before your time, I can't deal it's so unfair; and it feels". As her favorite Offspring song echoed through the hall. She broke down as the next sad song designed to help her heal the wound she was making for herself with each word. "If this is goodbye to you and me, what a good friend you've been to me".

Maggie never knew when she put her hand's on her head to escape. She never knew when she silently screamed and turned her head from those she held dear, and she never knew when her family, and the Loud family hugged her and cried with her. For them, it was like losing a friend to the darkness. To Maggie it was like losing the world to it.


	21. Chapter 20

Hello all, I am writing a new chapter for everyone. it's like six AM but that's when I write the best stuff. I think so at least.

Coma.

A word that meant to little to Maggie until this day. it came to her like a blur. The dichotomy was destructive and yet...She could only describe it as enlightening. She saw her sister growing up. She saw her playing tag in the back yard. She remembers coming home crying when she was beaten up.

Oh how Maggie remembered how she seethed. She found the shitbag that caused the ordeal. He led a group of middle school bullies and Ashley was smart and weak. What was she to do. She remembered her going to her room to do her homework. Maggie was struck with incredulous thought. Why would she work so diligently when she got good grades. Than she snuck in her room and found the copies. She remembered the fight. How good it felt to win. How bad it felt to see the look of disappointment in her parent's for fighting. The plea to remain silent in her sister, it sucked knowing those snakes had already sunk their fangs on the nape of her neck. She remembered feeling so small...

Small...

How that could never compare to her listening to music on her headphones. She remembered her sister loved Death cab and she never understood it. She spoke of it's subtle beauty and trying to distract herself gave her time to think so she typed into her phone Death cab and a song that popped up played it was called I'll follow you into the dark. She couldn't finish it. Before it never connected. Now it felt she was stabbed by a knife. Her best friend reduced to...to this. she felt small.

She remembered the day she came home from the school. After getting grounded she blamed herself and felt if she had been just one minute sooner. It was her fault it had to be. She wept. She cried and dreamed. What could have been if she let it continue. Like a savior her sister barged in and apologized and said she told her parent's why the fight broke. Maggie remembered the hug and the heavy breathed promise "I will never let people use and abuse you like this. If they want to get to you. They'll have to go through me. I swear it Everything is gonna be alright."

Yet when push came to shame it happened again. She let her sister fall victim to this pain again and now she might lose her. She thought this as her arms and she slumped again. She felt at fault. She felt worthless.

She remembered the call. Lynn called her and than Luan. She cryed so much. She needed to breathe. She ran for air. She called her parent's to drive to her the hospital. She entertained her self on the phone as guilt dripped through. It was a spark. The fire was soon to spread. She called every relative in the immediate area. The waiting room was colorful and Maggie thought that she would just wait and it would work itself out. She would wake up. She'd be fine. They could hang with Lynn. Like old times….Oh how wrong she was in that moment. She felt it strange for her to be in there for so long. Even stranger when her mother...Than her father was pulled away. They must be giving a release. That's what she told herself. When they sat beside her instead of giving her space she knew something was wrong. When she saw their eyes and saw the same look. We all would trade and than I knew.

Everything would be all right; those were the word's of a fairytale.

Small because she was not there.

Small because she lied to her sister. Something bad did happen

Small Because it Should have been her.

Nothing would convince her otherwise. She felt guilt wash over her as she thought her sister wouldn't want this. For her to feel this self-hate. She would have said that she was a wonderful sister but watching her sister she felt powerless. When the nurse walked in the door she nearly jumped and she all but yelled "Is she getting better. When will she wake up".

Than she heard the word that would signal the stormcloud that would invade her life.

Coma.

She was crying before but now the floodgates opened as she put her arms over her eyes as she screamed "It should have been me, damn it take me. Fucking trade me. Someone, someone p-please. I can't lose her...I need her".

Only than on that very day did she understand what it felt to be powerless and alone. No matter who accompanied her. To be truly and completely...

Alone.

I know this chapter was dark. that was a creative reflection of me a couple of years ago. I watched my father slowly die over the course of twenty hours. I felt so alone. I ran to the bathroom to cry all the while blaming myself. I should have made him quit smoking. I couldn't. I was pathetic. I still struggle with depression. On that night I thought things I dare not repeat. This is partially how I felt with my family trying to make me feel better. My bro told me dirty jokes but it did not help. It hurt even more two weeks later when my grandfather died. I never got to come out as bisexual. My father always knew and made feel welcome and it hurt's to this day I will never get to share this piece of myself. If this chapter felt bleak and helpless. So did I watching my joyful father become a stuttering mess only capable of grunt's and squeamish groans of pain. He sounded so drunk. God it hurt so bad. I am so sorry for texting all this. You don't deserve my dirty laundry. I just wanted to get my feelings out since my dad's death was 2 years ago last week. My grandfather's 2 years ago last month.

 **I know this chapter was dark. that was a creative reflection of me a couple of years ago. I watched my father slowly die over the course of twenty hours. I felt so alone. I ran to the bathroom to cry all the while blaming myself. I should have made him quit smoking. I couldn't. I was pathetic. I still struggle with depression. On that night I thought things I dare not repeat. This is partially how I felt with my family trying to make me feel better. My bro told me dirty jokes but it did not help. It hurt even more two weeks later when my grandfather died. I never got to come out as bisexual. My father always knew and made feel welcome and it hurt's to this day I will never get to share this piece of myself. If this chapter felt bleak and helpless. So did I watching my joyful father become a stuttering mess only capable of grunt's and squeamish groans of pain. He sounded so drunk. God it hurt so bad. I am so sorry for texting all this. You don't deserve my dirty laundry. I just wanted to get my feelings out since my dad's death was 2 years ago last week. My grandfather's 2 years ago last month.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, I am back. I left with quite the bombshell. Thank you so much to all those who were kind enough to stick with me. I will finish this and for any interested after I finish this fanfic I will go back and complete old scars and new band aids. After that, I will make the side project about Leni and her struggles.**

Maggie was pulled into a hug by Chaz and she wept "Why...why would they do this!"

Chaz said I don't know, but they will pay for this, Visiting hours are over and I know it sucks, but we need to leave". Maggie should have just left. She should have turned around. She didn't. She squirmed and fought and he whispered with a powerful hug "let it all out. I am here and you can't be seen".

Maggie had been crying but she never felt supported. It was odd. She felt like she could breathe again by her brother figure. "It should have been me goddamn it!" He shook his head and said "It should never have happened."

Luan came over with tears in her eyes and said 'H-honey let's go get some food." Maggie said "I didn't bring any mo-" Luan said quickly "I did" A whispered thank you was the only sound in the building as they left. they got in the car to leave and Maggie put her head down and cryed. Luan hugged her and said "I know I know this hurt. I am here. Please talk to me I love you so much!"

Maggie said "Please don't leave me.' Her girlfriend stated rather than asked. "You are spending the night. Mom please get a sleeping bag ready". Rita said through bittersweet tears "Yes sweetie. And You make yourself at home. Our home is yours".

They talked about their plans for the future and their favorite bands. Anything to distract them. When they got to Burpin' Burger the silence that her sister used to fill left her empty. The sky was grayer and the moon duller. The smell and taste of her burger tasted worse. She thought about the good times of the past and how it affected her life. Her strength was gone. It stung even still even as Luan got louder to bring her from her dreaded trance.

In a daze Maggie looked up to her cheek being cupped. "Can we visit the hospital tomorrow?" Luan hugged her as tight as possible. Maggie struggled but Luan held her ground. She said "Yes, we are both cleared from school until your sister is out. So we can go together". Maggie said "Thanks...so much". Luan held her hand like if she let go; that Maggie would break in half. In truth she probably would.

As they walked in home and Maggie said "Mom, Ashley, you. I don't have very many people. You said you wanted to know about my father."

Luan was curious but never pushed. She assumed it would come up at some point. "Only if you are sure". They were mostly silent on the way home. Maggie just bit her lip as she walked. As they got inside. they were greeted by Luna and Sam.

Maggie did not expect to be pulled into another hug and so quickly "You are my sister. I don't give a damn if we aren't related. Don' you da-. I just want you to know that I love you and I am here to talk to when you wanna".

Maggie said "I love you too. All of you". They flashed her smile through their tears. They trudged to their room and Maggie pulled out a backpack and handed Luan the letter sent to her by her father. Read these and please; don't leave.

With each letter Luan got more and more upset. She said "THAT _slimy_ son of-".

Maggie said visibly upset "That's not even the worst part. I was older, Old enough to know him at least. My sister wasn't. He left and with him. I was left to pick up the pieces. I called him to tell him about her and he made an excuse. He couldn't even be bothered to form an excuse, anything would have worked but he chose to stay silent. He plainly said wrong number and I could hear the click. He doesn't care and he never did; I knew it was him. I knew his number and I know that I knew his **shitty slimeball** voice"

Luan listened the entire time as her girlfriend poured her heart out in a heart wrenching fashion. She tried to stay strong for her as she let her weep and hold onto her with all her sorrow and misery. They spent the remainder of the night talking to each other. The following morning Lynn knocked on the door and said 'I am so sorry. I wish things had gone differently' She nods and say's "It's not your fault".

Lynn responded with a fire not akin to her normal flame. She could get aggravated. She could get annoyed, but now. She sounded pissed, like if murder was legal, for just ten minutes she would savor every second of it's time. "I know, I also have a good idea of the people who are responsible for this, I will make them wish they were never born"

Lynn sat down on the table and noticed the noice and sounds that once accompanied the room was dead and gone. Replaced with the same eerie dread akin to a cemetery. She ate her food and grunted 'I'm heading to school".

Lynn Sr say's with a forced cough 'aren't you going to the hospital". Lynn said "I have a score to settle".

Maggie knew where this was going and she said "We can't solve all our problems with violence".

Lynn said "You can't..." the swift reply of "Neither can you earned a huff".

She said behind her back "I gave her a second chance. She changed, she is a much better person for it. I am proud to call her friend again...She is gone and it's all their fault and I plan to make them all **PAY!** "

Maggie got red and the face and she said "Don't do this I thought you were better than them".

Lynn said "I am but what they did was wrong and your sister would have wan-"

Maggie blew up and said **"Don't you dare say that. Don't finish that sentence, how could you know what she wanted. You don't know what we went through! How dare you! She's gone and I am a shell and you want to make things worse by doing what you always do. Punching your problems. Newsflash, VIOLENCE PUT HER IN A COMA, IT SURE AS HELL WON'T BRING HER OUT!"**

Maggie realized she blew up on Lynn, She looked up to find Lynn gone and a concerned Rita and Lynn. Maggie looked at them and said 'I am so sorry, I shouldn't have blown u-".

Rita stopped her "It's fine, we get it. You are under a lot of stress and we don't know what you went through; at least not all of us. However she only got mad because she cares about her"

Lynn nodded and said 'Fights happen and sometimes they can both have poor and strong points. Sometimes stress brings out a venom in people. I should know, When my dad died. I lashed out on my brother for a similar reason. I was going to beat up some kid's, they were making fun of my father for being bald, Explaining chemotherapy did not help. Joseph had no idea that it was terminal. I practically yelled that she was dying and he did not care at all. I found out all to quickly that he was ignorant of the extent of dad's condition."

Maggie said "Did you make up." He solemnly said "Not for years, neither would give. My stupid pride and his rightful anger at me. I finally called him a year ago and we talked. It's not like it used to be. We used to be inseparable; now, we barely speak. Better than nothing I guess. Mostly we just communicate through Mom. Please don't make my mistake. I know she's not your sister, but to her...you are family".

Maggie was touched and she said "You are wrong". He responded with "How so?"

She said while grabbing her backpack "She is my sister, blood relation or not". She left to find Lynn and talk this out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey I am back with an update, Not a chapter. Sorry. I am here to address the shitty guest reviews I have been getting that I am assuming are from the same guy. He has been spending his time calling me a sick fuck for making Lynn gay and attempting a genuine heartfelt story that was supposed to feel authentic. Why do I think I am at least somewhat doing well. I am referencing things from my own life, I am bisexual, but I was a victim of a lot of the homophobia Lynn had to go through. They would sharpie bible versus. They would mock me at the locker. My church constantly told me I deserved fire and brimstone and finally my grandpa was a homophobic person. Now for the guy calling me a sick fuck...Go fuck yourself. Nothing wrong with being gay. I am not doing anything out of line in the story; Hell it's only rated T for language. If you don't like my story for writing reasons. Maybe it's rushed, maybe it's slow. Maybe some things felt like filler. Maybe I need work on my syntax structure. That's fine, that's productive. If you just didn't like it, also fine. However, if your only reason for hating my story is that I am tackling homophobia and you don't like the fact that I am saying that gay is ok. You have no reason to read my story. So why do it?**

 **Update to that: This person is still harassing me. Like I said, critique the story. If it's the concept than don't fucking read it. I am open to critique. Saying "Fuck that gay shit" is imbecilic and never get's anywhere. So again, fuck off! To everyone not giving me daily hate reviews from a coward using guest reviews. I am sorry and please don't worry. You are not the issue. The person who is doing this is.**


End file.
